A Mediadora 1
by Hithi
Summary: ADP.Isabella é uma adolescente aparentemente comum que tem um problema com construções antigas. Não é para menos. Afinal, muitas dessas casas velhas são assombradas. E Isabella é uma mediadora, uma pessoa capaz de ver e falar com fantasmas para ajudá-los
1. Chapter 1

A minha nova adaptação...

Amo essa historia e vou fazer o possível para estar postando o mais rápido possível ok??

Bjos

**SINOPSE:**

Isabella é uma adolescente aparentemente comum  
que tem um problema com construções antigas. Não é para menos.  
Afinal, muitas dessas casas velhas são assombradas. E Isabella  
é uma mediadora, uma pessoa capaz de ver e falar com fantasmas  
para ajudá-los a descansar em paz. É claro que esse dom lhe traz  
muitos problemas. Mas nem ela poderia saber da gravidade do que  
encontraria ao mudar-se para a Califórnia. Além de ir morar numa  
casa assombrada por um fantasma jovem, bondoso e bonitão, nossa  
heroína passa por diversas situações, em sua grande maioria, causada  
por aqueles que tem de ajudar: os fantasmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

De modo que lá estava eu naquele avião, com uma ja­queta de motoqueira, vendo as palmeiras pela janela ao aterrissar. E pensei: genial. Jaqueta de couro e palmeiras. Não podia estar acertando mais, exatamente como achava que ia mesmo...

Para não dizer o contrário.

Minha mãe não gosta muito da minha jaqueta de couro, mas eu juro que não a vesti para deixá-la furiosa, ou algo assim. Não fiquei aborrecida com o fato de ela ter decidi­do casar com um sujeito que vive a 4.800 quilômetros de distância, me obrigando a sair do colégio no meio do segun­do ano; a abandonar a melhor - no fundo, a única - ami­ga que tive desde o jardim de infância; a deixar a cidade onde vivi todos os meus 16 anos.

Não mesmo. Não fiquei nada aborrecida.

Pois o fato é que eu realmente gosto do Carlisle, meu novo padrasto. Ele é bom para a minha mãe. Ele a deixa feliz. E é super bonzinho comigo.

Essa história de mudar para a Califórnia é que me deixou meio fora de esquadro.

E acho até que ainda nem falei dos três filhos do Carlisle.

Estavam todos lá para me receber quando desci do avião. Minha mãe, Carlisle e os três filhos dele. Soneca, Dunga e Mestre. É como eu os chamo. São os meus novos meios-irmãos.

- Bella!

Mesmo se eu não tivesse ouvido minha mãe berrando meu nome quando passei pelo portão, não tinha como deixar de vê-los - minha nova família. Carlisle fazia os dois menores segurarem aquele enorme cartaz dizendo "Seja bem-vinda, Isabella!". Todos os passageiros que saíam do avião passavam por ali e ficavam dizendo "Olha só que gracinha!" e sorrindo para mim com aquele olhar en­joativo.

É isso aí. Não podia mesmo estar acertando mais. Estou acertando horrores.

- Tudo bem - fui dizendo, enquanto me aproximava depressinha da minha nova família. - Agora podem abaixar isso aí.

Mas a minha mãe estava preocupada demais em me abra­çar para prestar atenção. Ficava dizendo: "Minha Bellinha!" Eu odeio quando alguém que não seja minha mãe me chama de Bellinha, de modo que fui logo tratando de fulminar os garotos com um olhar bem malvado, para que não alimen­tassem qualquer esperança. Eles ficavam só rindo para mim por cima daquele cartaz imbecil, Dunga por ser boboca demais, Mestre porque ... bem, ele até que podia estar con­tente mesmo de me ver. O Mestre tem dessas esquisiti­ces. Soneca, o mais velho, ficava lá parado, com ar de ... de sono, ora.

- Como foi de viagem, garota?

Carlisle tirou a mochila do meu ombro e botou no dele. Visivelmente, estranhou o peso:

- Uau! O que é que você está trazendo aqui? Não sabia que é considerado crime contrabandear hidrantes de Nova York para outros estados?

Eu sorri para ele. Carlisle é aquele tipo de pateta granda­lhão, mas é um pateta legal. Não podia ter a menor idéia do que é crime no estado de Nova York, pois só esteve lá umas cinco vezes. E por sinal foi o suficiente para conven­cer minha mãe a se casar com ele.

Não é um hidrante - eu disse. - É um parquímetro. E ainda tenho mais quatro malas.

Quatro? - Carlisle fingiu que estava espantado. – Você por acaso pensa que está fazendo uma mudança?...

Não sei se já disse que o Carlisle se acha o maior comedian­te? Só que não é. Ele é carpinteiro.

- Bella - disse o Mestre, todo entusiasmado. - Você repa­rou que na aterrissagem a cauda do avião sacudiu um pouco? Foi uma corrente de ar ascendente. Acontece quando uma massa de ar que se move em grande velocidade vai de en­contro a uma contracorrente de vento com velocidade igual ou maior.

Mestre, o filho menor do Carlisle, tem 12 anos, mas parece que tem uns 40. Na festa do casamento, ficou quase o tem­po todo me falando de mutilação de cabeças de gado impor­tadas, e que a tal da Área 51 não passa de uma grande farsa do governo americano, que não quer que a gente saiba que "não estamos sós" neste universo...

- Puxa, Bellinha - minha mãe repetia. - Estou tão fe­liz por você ter vindo. Você vai adorar a casa. No início não parecia que era a nossa casa, mas agora que você está aqui... E espere só até ver o seu quarto. Carlisle deixou-o uma gracinha...

Antes de se casarem, Carlisle e minha mãe passaram sema­nas procurando uma casa que tivesse pelo menos um quarto para cada filho. Finalmente se decidiram por aquela enorme casa na colina de Carmel, que só puderam comprar porque estava num estado lamentável, e a firma de construção para a qual o Carlisle costuma trabalhar a reformou por um preço supercamarada. Há dias minha mãe vinha falando sobre o meu quarto, que ela jura ser o mais bonito da casa.

- Que vista! - dizia ela a toda hora. - Da sacada do seu quarto dá para ver o mar! Puxa, Bella, você vai adorar.

Eu sabia mesmo que ia adorar. Exatamente como ado­raria trocar o bagel de Nova York por brotos de alfafa, o metrô pelas pranchas de surfe e tudo mais.

Não sei bem como nem por que, mas Dunga conseguiu abrir a boca e perguntou com aquela voz abobalhada:

- Gostou do cartaz?

Nem consigo acreditar que ele tem a mesma idade que eu. Mas não dava mesmo para esperar outra coisa: ele está na equipe de luta livre. A única coisa em que consegue pen­sar, pelo que pude perceber quando tive que ficar sentada a seu lado na festa do casamento (fiquei sentada entre ele e o Mestre, dá para sentir como a conversa fluiu), é em chaves de pescoço e shakes de proteína para ganhar massa muscular.

- É mesmo, grande cartaz - respondi, arrancando-o das suas manoplas e virando-o de cabeça para baixo para ninguém mais ler os dizeres. - Podemos ir agora? Quero pegar minhas malas antes que alguém tenha a mesma idéia.

- Claro, claro - disse mamãe, dando-me um último abraço. - Puxa, estou tão contente de te ver! Você está tão bem...

Foi então que ela disse, embora estivesse na cara que não queria dizer, mas disse mesmo assim, baixinho, para nin­guém mais ouvir:

- Pensei que já tivesse falado com você sobre a jaqueta, Bella. E achei que você tinha jogado fora esses jeans.

Eu estava usando meus jeans mais velhos, os que são furados nos joelhos. Combinavam perfeitamente com a minha camiseta de seda preta e minhas botas de zíper. Aque­la combinação dos jeans e botas com minha jaqueta preta de motoqueira e minha mochila das forças armadas me fa­ziam parecer uma adolescente rebelde fugindo de casa num filme de televisão.

Mas, puxa, para atravessar o país num avião durante oito horas, a gente tem mais é que se sentir confortável.

Foi o que eu disse, e minha mãe revirou os olhinhos e deixou pra lá. É o lado bom da minha mãe. Ela não fica in­sistindo, como outras mães. Soneca, Dunga e Mestre não têm nem idéia de como são sortudos.

Tudo bem - concordou ela. - Vamos pegar sua bagagem. E levantando novamente a voz, chamou:

Vamos, Jasper. Vamos pegar as coisas da Bella.

Ela precisou chamar Soneca pelo nome, pois ele parecia que já estava dormindo em pé. Uma vez perguntei a mi­nha mãe se o Jasper, que já está adiantado no colegial, sofre de narcolepsia ou é viciado em alguma droga, e ela estranhou que eu estivesse dizendo aquilo. É que o cara fica lá piscando o tempo todo sem falar com ninguém.

Espera aí, não é verdade. Uma vez ele realmente me disse uma coisa. Perguntou se eu fazia parte de alguma gangue. Foi no casamento, quando me pegou do lado de fora fu­mando um cigarro, com minha jaqueta de couro por cima do meu vestido de dama de honra.

Vê se me esquece, tá bem? Foi o primeiro e único cigar­ro que eu jamais fumei. O estresse era muito grande. Eu es­tava preocupada com o casamento da minha mãe, ela ia se mudar para a Califórnia e podia até me esquecer. Juro que nunca mais fumei nenhum cigarro.

E não me interpretem mal quando eu falo do Jasper. Com seu metro e oitenta e tal, a mesma cabeleira loura rebelde e os mesmos olhos azuis brilhantes do pai, ele é o que a minha melhor amiga, Angela, chamaria de um pedaço. Ape­nas, não é exatamente a mente mais brilhante do mundo, se é que me entendem.

O Mestre continuava falando da velocidade do vento. Estava explicando qual a velocidade necessária para que o avião possa romper a força gravitacional da Terra. É conhe­cida como velocidade de decolagem. Decidi então que pode­ria ser útil ter o Mestre por perto para os deveres de casa, mesmo eu sendo três períodos mais adiantada que ele.

Enquanto o Mestre falava, eu ia olhando em volta. Era a primeira vez que eu ia à Califórnia, e vou dizer uma coisa: embora ainda estivéssemos no aeroporto - e não era qual­quer um, mas o Aeroporto Internacional de San José – já dava para sentir que não estávamos mais em Nova York. Quer dizer, para começar, era tudo limpo. Nada de sujeira, nem de bagunça, nem pichações. O saguão era todo em tons pastéis, e qualquer um sabe que a sujeira aparece mais em cores claras. Por que você acha que os nova-iorquinos se vestem de preto o tempo todo? Nada a ver com estar na onda. Não mesmo. É só para não precisar botar as roupas para lavar toda vez que saímos com elas.

Mas este problema não parecia existir na ensolarada Califórnia. Pelo que eu podia perceber, a onda eram os tons pastéis. Passou por nós uma mulher vestindo calça colante de ginástica cor-de-rosa e top branco. E só. Se aquilo era es­tar vestido a caráter na Califórnia, dava para ver que eu ia passar pelo maior choque cultural.

E sabe o que mais achei estranho? Ninguém estava brigan­do. Havia filas de passageiros aqui e ali, mas eles não esta­vam levantando a voz com os balconistas. Em Nova York, todo cliente está sempre brigando com os atendentes, não importa onde: no aeroporto, na Bloomingdales, na carrocinha de cachorro quente, em qualquer lugar.

Aqui não. Estava todo mundo perfeitamente calmo.

E acho que eu sabia por quê. Simplesmente não me pare­cia que houvesse qualquer motivo para se irritar. Lá fora, o sol se derramava nas palmeiras que eu havia visto do céu. No estacionamento havia gaivotas ciscando - nada de pom­bos, gaivotas mesmo, grandes gaivotas brancas e cinzentas. E quando fomos apanhar minha bagagem, ninguém se preo­cupou em saber se os adesivos nelas combinavam com os meus canhotos. Nada disso. Todo mundo só ficava dizen­do "Até logo! Tenham um bom dia!".

Completamente irreal.

Antes de eu viajar, a Angela (ela era a minha melhor ami­ga no Brooklyn; bem, na verdade, a minha única amiga) tinha me dito que eu ia ver que ter três meios-irmãos tinha lá suas vantagens. E ela sabia do que estava falando, pois tinha quatro - não meios-irmãos, mas irmãos de verdade. Seja como for, não acreditei nela, assim como não havia acreditado nas pessoas que falavam das palmeiras. Mas quando o Soneca pegou duas malas minhas e o Dunga pe­gou as outras duas e eu não precisei carregar absolutamente nada, pois o Carlisle já estava com a minha mochila de mão, finalmente eu entendi do que ela estava falando: os irmãos podem ter sua utilidade. Podem carregar o que é pesado mesmo, como se não fosse nada.

Afinal, eu tinha feito minhas malas, e sabia o que havia nelas. Não estavam nada leves. Mas Soneca e Dunga iam andando assim, tipo, sem problema, vamos nessa.

De posse da minha bagagem, fomos para o estaciona­mento. Quando as portas automáticas se abriram, todo mundo - inclusive minha mãe - levou a mão ao bolso para botar os óculos escuros. Aparentemente estavam todos sabendo alguma coisa que eu não sabia. Mas bastou chegar à calçada para entender o que era.

Aqui faz sol!

E não é só que faça sol - é uma luminosidade incrível, tão forte e colorida que os olhos doem. Eu também tinha os meus óculos escuros; estavam em algum lugar, mas como estava fazendo uns cinco graus e caindo chuva de granizo quando eu saí de Nova York, nem me passou pela cabeça deixá-los à mão. Quando minha mãe me disse que nós íamos nos mudar - ela e Carlisle decidiram que era mais fá­cil ela se mudar, pois tinha só uma filha e trabalhava como repórter de televisão, do que ele, que tinha três filhos e um negócio próprio -, ela me explicou que eu ia adorar o norte da Califórnia.

- É lá que foram feitos todos aqueles filmes da Goldie Hawn e do Chevy Chase! - disse ela.

Eu gosto da Goldie Hawn e do Chevy Chase, mas não sabia que eles tinham feito algum filme juntos.

- Lá é que se passam as histórias de todos aqueles ro­mances do Steinbeck que você leu na escola - explicou. - Você lembra, O pônei vermelho...

Bom, não fiquei tão impressionada assim. Do Pônei ver­melho, só me lembrava que não havia meninas na história, embora houvesse um bocado de colinas. E agora ali no esta­cionamento, passando os olhos pelas colinas ao redor do Aeroporto Internacional de San José, eu podia ver que havia mesmo muitas colinas, e que a relva nelas estava ressecada e amarelada.

Mas, espalhadas pelas colinas, havia umas árvores dife­rentes de todas que eu já tinha visto. Eram achatadas no alto, como se um punho gigantesco tivesse vindo do céu e dado um murro. Mais tarde eu ficaria sabendo que eram ciprestes.

E pelo estacionamento todo, que evidentemente tinha um sistema de irrigação, havia arbustos enormes com flo­res vermelhas gigantescas, quase sempre ao redor de pal­meiras incrivelmente altas e grossas. Depois, olhando me­lhor as flores, eu descobriria que eram hibiscos. E os estra­nhos besouros que ficavam pairando em volta, com um zumbido, não eram besouros coisa nenhuma, mas beija-flores.

- Claro - disse minha mãe quando eu observei isto. - Eles estão em toda parte. Lá em casa nós temos bebedouros para eles. Se quiser você pode pendurar um na sua janela também.

Beija-flores bebendo agüinha na nossa janela? Lá no Brooklyn os únicos pássaros que vinham até a minha janela eram pombos. E minha mãe não chegava exatamente a me estimular a alimentá-los.

Meu momento de alegria com os beija-flores foi interrom­pido quando o Dunga de repente anunciou que ia dirigir, e se encaminhou para o assento do motorista do enorme carro de que nos aproximávamos.

Eu vou dirigir - disse Carlisle com firmeza.

Puxa, pai - fez o Dunga. - Como é que eu vou conse­guir a minha carteira se você nunca me deixa praticar?

Você pode praticar no Rambler - respondeu o Carlisle, abrindo a mala do Land Rover e começando a acomodar minha bagagem. - Você também, Bella, Fiquei espantada.

- Eu também o quê?

- Você pode praticar direção no Rambler, mas só tendo ao lado alguém que tenha carteira de motorista - respon­deu ele, sacudindo o dedo indicador na minha direção.

Eu pisquei para ele.

- Não sei dirigir - disse.

Dunga soltou uma gargalhada que parecia um relincho.

Você não sabe dirigir? - e com o cotovelo ele cutu­cou o Soneca, que estava recostado na lateral do carro, com o rosto voltado para o sol. - Olha aí, Jasper, ela não sabe dirigir!

Não é tão incomum assim que um nova-iorquino não tenha carteira de motorista, Emmett - disse o Mestre. – Você não sabe que Nova York tem o tráfego mais pesado de todo o país, com uma população de mais de 13 milhões de pes­soas num perímetro de 6.400 quilômetros que vai até Connecticut, passando por Long Island? E que sua ampla ma­lha de metrô, ferrovias e ônibus atende a um bilhão e setecentos milhões de usuários anualmente?

Todo mundo ficou olhando para o Mestre. Até que mi­nha mãe conseguiu dizer, modestamente:

- Eu nunca ando de carro na cidade.

Carlisle fechou a porta da traseira do Land Rover.

- Não se preocupe, Bella - disse ele. - Vamos te matri­cular sem demora numa auto-escola. Num piscar de olhos você vai se equiparar ao Emmett. Eu olhei para Dunga. Jamais teria imaginado que alguém pudesse dizer que eu ainda precisava me equiparar ao Emmett em alguma coisa.

Mas dava para ver que muitas surpresas ainda me es­peravam. As palmeiras tinham sido apenas o começo. No trajeto para casa, que ficava bem a uma hora do aeroporto - e uma hora que não passava nada rápido, espremida que eu estava entre o Dunga e o Soneca, com Mestre empoleirado em cima da minha bagagem lá atrás e sem parar de discor­rer sobre as maravilhas do departamento de trânsito da cidade de Nova York -, eu comecei a me dar conta de que as coisas seriam diferentes, mas muito, muito diferentes do que eu imaginara, e com certeza diferentes de tudo a que eu estava acostumada.

E não apenas porque eu passaria a viver do outro lado do continente. Não só porque, para qualquer lado que eu olhasse, via coisas que nunca havia visto em Nova York: quiosques de beira de estrada vendendo alcachofras e romãs a um dólar a dúzia; quilômetros e quilômetros de vinhedos se enrascando infindavelmente em caramanchões; planta­ções de limão e abacate; toda uma vegetação de um verde deslumbrante que eu nem era capaz de identificar. E por cima de tudo aquilo, um céu tão azul, tão vasto, que o enorme balão de gás que ia passando lá adiante parecia in­crivelmente minúsculo - como um botão no fundo de uma piscina olímpica.

E além do mais havia o mar, que aparecia tão de repente diante dos nossos olhos que de início eu não o reconheci, achando que era apenas mais uma plantação. Até que eu notei que aquela plantação estava brilhando, refletindo o sol e me enviando pequenas mensagens de SOS em código Morse. A luz era tão resplandecente que ficava difícil olhar sem óculos escuros. Mas lá estava ele, o Oceano Pacífico... enorme, quase tão vasto quanto o céu, uma coisa viva e pulsante se projetando contra uma tira de praia em forma de vírgula.

Como eu era de Nova York, só muito raramente tinha visto o mar, pelo menos com praia. Fiquei mesmo de boca aberta quando o vi, era mais forte que eu. E quando meu queixo caiu todo mundo parou de falar - exceto Soneca, claro, que estava dormindo.

Que foi? - perguntou minha mãe, espantada. – Que aconteceu?

Nada - respondi. Eu estava sem graça. Claro que todos ali estavam acostumados a ver o mar. Iam pensar que eu era uma aberração, ficando tão impressionada com aquilo. - Nada não, é só o mar.

Ah, sim - disse minha mãe. - É mesmo, não é lindo? Aí foi a vez do Dunga:

Ondas muito maneiras. Vou à praia antes do jantar.

Só depois de terminar aquele trabalho - cortou o pai.

- Poxa, paiêee!...

Foi a deixa para minha mãe começar a fazer uma longa e detalhada descrição do colégio para o qual eu ia, o mes­mo que era freqüentado por Soneca, Dunga e Mestre. O colégio, batizado com o nome de Junipero Serra, um espa­nhol que chegou no século XVIII e obrigou os indígenas americanos que já viviam na região a trocar sua religião pelo cristianismo, era na realidade uma gigantesca missão construída com tijolos crus, que todo ano atraía vinte mil turistas ou coisa parecida.

Na realidade eu não estava ouvindo o que minha mãe dizia. Meu interesse pela escola sempre foi mais ou menos igual a zero. O único motivo pelo qual eu não pudera mu­dar-me para cá antes do Natal é que não havia vaga para mim no Colégio da Missão; tive então de esperar o semes­tre seguinte para aparecer alguma coisa. Mas não me im­portei - acabei morando com minha avó por alguns meses, o que não foi nada mau. Minha avó, além de ser uma exce­lente advogada criminal, é uma cozinheira de mão cheia.

Eu ainda estava me recuperando da impressão causada pelo mar, que havia desaparecido por trás das colinas. Eu ficava esticando o pescoço, na esperança de dar mais uma olhadela, e de repente me ocorreu!... E eu disse:

Espera aí. Quando esse colégio foi construído?

No século XVIII - respondeu Mestre. - As missões, im­plantadas pelos franciscanos de acordo com as normas da Igreja Católica e do governo espanhol, foram criadas não só para cristianizar os indígenas americanos, mas também para torná-los comerciantes bem preparados no contexto da sociedade espanhola. Inicialmente, a missão servia como...

Século XVIII? - insisti, inclinando-me para a frente. Eu estava espremida entre o Soneca (cuja cabeça já estava re­pousando no meu ombro, de tal modo que eu era capaz de dizer, só de respirar, que ele usava xampu Finesse) e Dunga. A Angela não tinha me dito nada sobre o espaço que os garo­tos são capazes de ocupar, e que não é pouca coisa não, quando eles passam do metro e oitenta de altura e podem pesar algo em torno de 90 quilos. - Século XVIII?

Minha mãe deve ter percebido o pânico na minha voz, pois virou-se no assento da frente e disse, com sua voz suave:

Bella, nós já conversamos sobre isto. Eu te expliquei que no colégio Robert Louis Stevenson a lista de espera é de um ano e você me disse que não queria ir para um colé­gio só de meninas, de modo que o Sagrado Coração fica descartado e Carlisle ficou sabendo de histórias terríveis de drogas e violência nos colégios públicos aqui da região...

Mas, século XVIII? - insisti, já sentindo meu coração bater forte, como se estivesse correndo. - Isto quer dizer que ele tem trezentos anos!

Não estou entendendo - disse Carlisle.

Já estávamos atravessando a cidadezinha de Carmel-sobre-o-Mar, cheia de chalés pitorescos - alguns deles com telhados de palha - e pequenos restaurantes e galerias de arte cheios de charme. Carlisle tinha de dirigir com cuidado, pois as ruas estavam cheias de carros com placas de outros estados e não havia sinais luminosos, algo de que os mora­dores por algum motivo se orgulhavam.

- O que há de tão errado com o século XVIII? - ele quis saber.

Minha mãe respondeu, sem a menor inflexão na voz - aquela voz que eu chamo de voz das más notícias, a que ela usa na televisão para noticiar desastres de avião e assas­sinatos de crianças: - Bella nunca gostou muito de prédios antigos.

- Ah - fez Carlisle. - Então é provável que ela não goste da casa.

Eu me agarrei no encosto de cabeça do assento dele.

- Por quê? - perguntei numa voz seca. - Por que não vou gostar da casa?

É claro que eu percebi o motivo assim que chegamos. A casa era enorme e inacreditavelmente bonita, com direito até a torrinhas de estilo vitoriano e uma plataforma-mirante no telhado. Minha mãe mandara pintá-la de azul, bran­co e creme, e ela era cercada de grandes pinheiros frondosos e arbustos floridos por toda parte. Com três andares, toda construída em madeira e não a terrível combinação de vidro e aço ou a terracota de que eram feitas as casas ao redor, pode-se dizer que era a casa mais charmosa e de bom gos­to da vizinhança.

Mas eu não queria pisar lá dentro.

Quando concordei em me mudar para a Califórnia com minha mãe, eu sabia que teria de enfrentar muitas mu­danças. As alcachofras à beira da estrada, as plantações de limão, o mar... nada disso tinha importância. No fundo, a maior mudança seria ter de compartilhar minha mãe com outras pessoas. Desde que o meu pai morrera há dez anos, éramos só nós duas. E eu tenho de reconhecer que gostava das coisas desse jeito. Na realidade, se não fosse pelo fato de que Carlisle tão evidentemente fazia a minha mãe feliz, eu teria fincado pé e dito não à mudança.

Mas era impossível simplesmente olhar para os dois - Carlisle e minha mãe - e não ver logo de cara que babavam completamente um pelo outro. E que tipo de filha eu seria se dissesse "nem pensar"? De modo que aceitei Carlisle, aceitei seus três filhos e aceitei o fato de que teria de deixar para trás tudo que eu tinha e amava - minha melhor ami­ga, minha avó, os bagels, o bairro do Soho - para dar à mi­nha mãe a felicidade que ela merecia.

Mas eu ainda não tinha parado para pensar realmente no fato de que, pela primeira vez na minha vida, ia morar numa casa,

E não uma casa qualquer, e sim, como ia dizendo Carlisle cheio de orgulho enquanto tirava minha bagagem do car­ro e a entregava aos filhos, um casarão que havia funcionado como estalagem no século XIX. Construído em 1849, ele aparentemente tinha uma péssima reputação na época. No salão principal haviam ocorrido tiroteios por causa de jo­gos de cartas e mulheres. Ainda era possível ver os buracos das balas. Um deles, inclusive, havia sido emoldurado pelCarlisle. Ele confessava que era um pouco mórbido, mas ar­gumentava que não deixava de ser interessante. E aposta­va que estávamos morando na única casa da colina de Carmel que tinha um buraco de bala feito no século XIX.

- Hmmm, eu disse. E aposto que era verdade.

Enquanto subíamos os muitos degraus até a varanda da frente, minha mãe ficava olhando para mim. Eu sabia que ela estava apreensiva com o que eu ia pensar. E eu estava mesmo meio danada com ela por não me ter avisado. Mas acho que posso entender por que ela não disse nada. Se ela tivesse me dito que tinha comprado uma casa com mais de cem anos, eu não teria mudado para lá. Teria ficado com a vovó até chegar a hora de entrar para a faculdade.

Pois o fato é que a minha mãe tem toda razão: eu não gosto de construções antigas.

Embora desse para ver que em matéria de prédios anti­gos aquele era realmente especial... De pé na varanda, a gente podia ver toda Carmel lá embaixo, a cidadezinha, o vale, a praia, o mar. Era uma vista sensacional, e muita gente estaria disposta a pagar milhões para tê-la - e na verdade pagava mesmo, a julgar pelo luxo das casas em volta; uma vista para ninguém botar defeito.

Ainda assim, quando minha mãe me chamou para ver meu quarto, eu tremi um pouco nas bases.

A casa era tão bonita por dentro quanto por fora, toda alegre com seus amarelos e azuis e seus alaranjados bri­lhantes. Eu logo reconheci as coisas da minha mãe, o que me fez sentir um pouco melhor. Lá estava a cristaleira que tínhamos comprado num fim de semana em Vermont. Lá estavam minhas fotos de bebê, penduradas na parede da sala de estar, bem ao lado das fotos de Soneca, Dunga e Mestre. Lá estavam os livros da minha mãe, nas prateleiras embutidas na saleta. Suas plantas, por cujo transporte ela pagara tão caro, por não conseguir se separar delas, es­tavam por toda parte, em tripés de madeira, penduradas em frente às janelas, encarapitadas no alto do corrimão da escada.

Mas também havia coisas que eu não estava reconhe­cendo: um belo de um computador branco na escrivaninha que minha mãe costumava usar para assinar cheques e pagar as contas; uma televisão de tela gigante absurda­mente enfiada numa lareira na saleta, com fios ligando-a a uma espécie de videogame; pranchas de surfe encostadas na parede ao lado da porta que dava para a garagem; um enorme cachorro babão, que parecia convencido de que eu trazia comida nos bolsos, onde não parava de enfiar seu enorme focinho úmido.

Todas essas coisas pareciam estranhamente masculinas, objetos estranhos no tipo de vida que eu e minha mãe tí­nhamos cultivado. Ia ser necessário algum tempo para eu me acostumar a elas.

Meu quarto ficava no primeiro andar, bem em cima do telhado da varanda. Durante todo o percurso do aeropor­to minha mãe ficara falando agitada sobre o assento que Carlisle tinha instalado na janela de três faces projetada para fora, do tipo conhecido como bay window. A janela dava para a mesma vista que a varanda, aquela paisagem impres­sionante que abarcava toda a península. Era mesmo uma gracinha da parte deles me darem um quarto tão bom, o quarto com a melhor vista da casa.

E quando eu vi a trabalheira que eles tiveram, para que eu me sentisse em casa naquele quarto (ou pelo menos para que alguma garota excessivamente feminina e fantasma­górica se sentisse em casa... não, eu... Eu nunca tinha sido do tipo penteadeira com tampo de vidro e telefone cor de rosa), quando vi que Carlisle mandara botar papel de parede creme com miosótis azuis por cima dos intrincados lambris brancos ao longo das paredes; que as paredes do meu banheiro particular eram recobertas pelo mesmo pa­pel; e que eles tinham comprado uma cama nova para mim - uma cama com armação de quatro colunas e dossel de rendas, do tipo que minha mãe sempre quisera me dar e dessa vez não pudera resistir, eu me senti culpada pela maneira como me havia comportado no carro. Realmente me senti. Caminhando pelo quarto, eu dizia a mim mes­ma: tudo bem, não é tão ruim assim. Por enquanto você está na boa. Talvez tudo dê certo, talvez ninguém tenha sido infeliz nesta casa, talvez aquelas pessoas todas que levaram tiros merecessem mesmo...

Até que me virei para a janela e vi que alguém já estava aboletado no assento que Carlisle fizera para mim com tan­to carinho.

Era uma pessoa que não era minha parenta, nem de Soneca, Dunga ou Mestre.

Voltei-me para Carlisle, para ver se ele tinha notado a presença do intruso. Mas ele não tinha, embora a pessoa estivesse bem ali, bem diante do seu rosto.

Minha mãe também não a havia visto. Ela só estava ven­do o meu rosto. Desconfio que a minha expressão não de­via ser das mais agradáveis, pois a expressão da minha mãe mudou completamente, e ela disse, num suspiro:

- Ah, Bella, outra vez?!...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Vou ter de explicar. É que eu não sou exatamente como qualquer garota de 16 anos. Quer dizer, acho que eu pareço bastante normal. Não uso drogas, nem bebo, nem fumo - tudo bem, só daquela vez em que o Soneca me pegou. Não tenho nenhum piercing, só furos nas orelhas, e só um em cada lóbulo. Não tenho ne­nhuma tatuagem. Nunca pintei o cabelo. À parte minhas bo­tas e minha jaqueta de couro, não exagero no preto. Nem uso esmalte escuro nas unhas. No final das contas, sou uma ado­lescente americana perfeitamente normal e comum.

Só que eu falo com os mortos.

Talvez não devesse dizer assim. Talvez devesse dizer que os mortos é que falam comigo. Quer dizer, eu não ando por aí procurando esse tipo de conversa. Na realidade, tento evitar essa coisa toda o mais que posso.

Mas o negócio é que às vezes eles não me largam.

Estou me referindo aos fantasmas.

Não acho que eu seja maluca. Pelo menos não mais malu­ca que qualquer outra adolescente de 16 anos. Suponho que posso parecer maluca para certas pessoas. A maioria do pessoal no bairro onde eu morava certamente achava isto. Que eu era biruta. Mais de uma vez puseram os conselhei­ros da escola para cuidar de mim. Às vezes chego a pen­sar que talvez até fosse mais fácil simplesmente deixar que me trancafiassem.

Mas mesmo no nono andar de Bellevue - que é onde eles trancafiam os loucos em Nova York - eu provavelmente ainda não estaria a salvo dos fantasmas. Eles me achariam.

Eles sempre me acham.

Ainda me lembro do primeiro. Lembro-me dele com a mesma clareza das minhas outras lembranças daquela época, o que significa que não me lembro muito bem, pois tinha apenas cerca de dois anos. Acho que me lembro tão bem quanto me lembro de ter livrado um camundongo das garras do nosso gato, mantendo-o protegido em meus braços até que minha mãe, horrorizada, o arrancasse das minhas mãos.

Puxa vida, eu só tinha 2 anos, tá? Na época, ainda não sabia que a gente devia ter medo de ratos. Nem de fan­tasmas, por sinal. Por isto é que, quatorze anos depois, nenhum dos dois me assusta. Talvez me espantem, às vezes. E certamente me chateiam um bocado. Mas me dar medo?

Nunca.

A aparição, exatamente como o camundongo, era peque­na, cinzenta e desprotegida. Até hoje não sei quem era. Mas eu falei com ela, algum tatibitate de bebê que ela não enten­deu. Os fantasmas não entendem crianças de dois anos, como aliás ninguém entende. Ela só ficou me olhando tristemente do alto da escada do nosso prédio. Acho que eu estava com pena dela, assim como tivera pena do camundongo, e que­ria ajudá-la. Só não sabia como. De modo que fiz o que qual­quer criança de dois anos faria. Corri para a minha mãe.

Foi então que aprendi minha primeira lição a respeito dos fantasmas: só eu sou capaz de vê-los.

Quer dizer, é claro que outras pessoas também podem vê-los. Caso contrário, não teríamos casas mal-assombradas, histórias de fantasmas, seriados de mistério e tudo mais. Mas existe uma diferença. A maioria das pessoas que vêem fantasmas só vêem um. Já eu vejo todos os fantasmas.

Todos mesmo. Qualquer um. Qualquer pessoa que tenha morrido e por algum motivo ainda esteja por aí, em vez de ir para onde deveria ir, eu sou capaz de ver.

E posso lhe garantir que isto significa um bocado de fan­tasmas.

No mesmo dia em que vi meu primeiro fantasma tam­bém descobri que a maioria das pessoas - até mesmo minha mãe - não consegue vê-los. E aliás ninguém que eu tenha conhecido consegue. Ou pelo menos ninguém confessa.

O que me faz lembrar da segunda coisa que aprendi so­bre os fantasmas naquele mesmo dia, há quatorze anos: no fim das contas, é sempre melhor não dizer que você viu um fantasma. Ou, no meu caso, qualquer fantasma.

Não estou dizendo que minha mãe entendeu que eu es­tava apontando para um fantasma ao mesmo tempo que balbuciava umas coisas incompreensíveis naquela tarde, quando tinha 2 anos. Duvido que ela soubesse. Provavel­mente pensou que eu estava querendo dizer alguma coisa sobre o camundongo que ela havia tirado de mim naque­la manhã. Mas ela parecia descontraída lá no alto da esca­da e concordou com a cabeça, dizendo:

- Rã-rã... Escuta, Bella. O que vai querer para o almoço? Queijo quente? Atum?

Eu não esperava exatamente uma reação semelhante à que ela teve no caso do camundongo. Minha mãe, que na época também estava cuidando do bebê de uma vizinha, soltara um berro daqueles ao ver o camundongo nos meus braços e berrara mais alto ainda quando eu anunciei orgu­lhosamente que agora também tinha o meu bebê - e hoje eu me dou conta de que ela podia não ter entendido, já que não sacou a história do fantasma.

Mas eu esperava pelo menos que ela percebesse aquela coisa que estava flutuando no alto da escada. Diariamente estavam me dando explicações sobre praticamente tudo que eu encontrava pela frente, dos hidrantes às insta­lações elétricas. Por que não sobre aquela coisa no alto da escada?

Mas quando eu estava comendo o meu queijo quente, um pouco depois, entendi que minha mãe não havia explicado nada sobre aquela coisa cinzenta porque não a tinha visto. Para ela, a coisa não estava lá.

Com dois anos de idade, isto não me pareceu absurdo. Na época, pareceu simplesmente mais uma coisa que tor­nava as crianças diferentes dos adultos. As crianças tinham de comer os legumes até o fim. Os adultos não precisavam. As crianças podiam andar no carrossel no parque. Os adul­tos, não. As crianças podiam ver as coisas cinzentas. Os adultos não conseguiam.

E embora eu tivesse apenas dois anos, entendi que aque­la coisinha cinzenta no alto da escada não deveria ser co­mentada. Não deveria ser comentada com ninguém. Nunca.

E eu nunca comentei. Nunca falei com ninguém sobre o meu primeiro fantasma, nem nunca comentei com nin­guém sobre as centenas de fantasmas que viria a encontrar nos anos seguintes. E no fim das contas, comentar o quê? Eu os via. Eles falavam comigo. Na maioria das vezes, eu não entendia o que eles estavam dizendo, o que queriam, e geralmente eles iam embora. Ponto final.

Provavelmente a coisa teria continuado assim indefini­damente se meu pai não tivesse morrido de repente.

Isso mesmo. Simples assim. Lá estava ele um belo dia na cozinha, cozinhando e contando piadas como sempre fazia, e no dia seguinte tinha partido.

E durante toda a semana que se seguiu à sua morte - que eu passei na varanda em frente ao nosso prédio, esperando meu pai voltar para casa - as pessoas ficavam me dizendo a toda hora que ele nunca voltaria.

Claro que eu não acreditava. E por que haveria de acredi­tar? Meu pai não ia voltar? Eles tinham ficado malucos? Tudo bem, ele podia ter morrido. Esta parte eu tinha pego. Mas certamente ia voltar. Quem ia me ajudar com o dever de matemática? Quem ia acordar cedo comigo nos sábados para fazer waffles e ver desenhos animados? Quem ia me ensinar a dirigir quando eu tivesse 16 anos, como ele havia prometido? Meu pai podia ter morrido, mas com toda certeza eu voltaria a vê-lo. Todo dia eu estava vendo uma quantidade de pessoas mortas. Por que não haveria de ver o meu pai?

E no fim eu estava certa. Puxa vida, meu pai tinha mor­rido. Quanto a isto não havia a menor dúvida. Ele morreu de um enfarte fulminante. Minha mãe mandou cremar seu corpo, e guardou suas cinzas numa antiga caneca de cerveja alemã - aquela com alça. Meu pai adorava cerveja. Ela botou a caneca numa prateleira bem alta, onde o gato não pudesse derrubá-la, e às vezes, quando achava que eu não estava por perto, eu a surpreendia conversando com ela.

Isto me deixava muito triste. Quer dizer, ela não tinha culpa. Se estivesse na situação dela, sem saber o que eu sabia, provavelmente eu também conversaria com a caneca.

Mas, como você vê, era aí que todas aquelas pessoas do meu quarteirão se enganavam. Meu pai estava morto, é ver­dade. Mas eu realmente voltei a vê-lo.

Na realidade, é provável que o veja mais hoje em dia do que quando ele estava vivo. Quando estava vivo, ele tinha de ir para o trabalho quase todo dia. Agora que está morto, já não tem muito o que fazer. De modo que o vejo um bocado. Às vezes até demais, no fundo. O passatempo fa­vorito dele é aparecer de repente quando eu menos espero. É meio chato.

Foi meu próprio pai que finalmente me explicou tudo. De modo que num certo sentido é bom que ele tenha mor­rido, pois de outra forma eu nunca ficaria sabendo.

Na verdade, não é bem verdade. Certa vez, uma carto­mante de tarô disse algo a respeito. Foi numa festa na esco­la. Eu só fui porque a Angela não queria ir sozinha. Para mim ia ser uma chatice, mas acabei indo porque é para essas coisas que servem as melhores amigas. A mulher - Zara, médium vidente - leu as cartas da Angela, dizendo exata­mente o que ela queria ouvir: você terá muito sucesso, será neurocirurgiã, vai se casar com 30 anos, terá três filhos, blablablá. Quando ela acabou, eu me levantei para ir embora, mas Angela insistiu em que Madame Zara também lesse car­tas para mim.

Você pode imaginar o que aconteceu. Madame Zara leu as cartas uma vez, ficou confusa, embaralhou-as e leu de novo. Depois olhou para mim:

- Você fala com os mortos - disse ela. Angela ficou agitada:

- Meu Deus do céu! Meu Deus! É mesmo? Bella, você ou­ viu isso? Você é capaz de falar com os mortos! Você tam­bém é médium!

- Médium, não - atalhou Madame Zara. - Mediadora. Angela ficou com ar de absoluto espanto.

- O quê? Que diabo é isso?

Mas eu sabia. Não sabia que nome davam, mas sabia o que era. Meu pai não tinha explicado as coisas exatamente daquela maneira quando falou comigo, mas de qualquer modo eu peguei a raiz da questão: simplesmente eu sou o contato para praticamente todo mundo que estica as canelas deixando as coisas... digamos, incompletas. E aí, quando posso, eu ajeito as coisas.

É a única maneira que eu consigo explicar a coisa. Não sei por que fui ter tanta sorte - quer dizer, nas outras coisas eu sou tão normal. Bom, quase... Simplesmente e infelizmente tenho essa capacidade de me comunicar com os mortos.

Mas não qualquer morto. Só os que estão infelizes.

Você já entendeu então que nos últimos 16 anos a mi­nha vida tem sido mesmo um mar de rosas.

Imagine só, ser assombrada - literalmente assombrada - pelos mortos, a cada minuto de cada dia da sua vida. Não é nada agradável. Você vai ali na lanchonete tomar um re­frigerante... opa, falecido na esquina. Alguém o baleou. E se você puder levar os tiras ao sujeito que fez aquilo, ele pode finalmente descansar em paz.

E tudo que você queria era um refrigerante.

Ou você vai à biblioteca... e pá, lá vem o fantasma de uma dona de livraria querendo que você vá dizer ao sobri­nho dela que está furiosa com a maneira como ele passou a tratar os gatos depois que ela bateu as botas.

E esses são só os caras que sabem por que ainda estão rondando por aí. A metade deles não tem a menor idéia de por que ainda não foram para o tipo de vida que os espera­va depois que morreram.

O que não deixa de ser um saco, claro, pois eu sou a boboca que tem de ajudá-los a tomar rumo.

Eu sou a mediadora.

Pode crer que não é o destino que eu desejaria a ninguém.

Não se pode dizer que nesse campo da mediação as recom­pensas sejam generosas. Ninguém nunca se deu ao traba­lho de me oferecer um salário ou coisa parecida. Nem se­quer um pagamento por hora. Só aquele calorzinho gostoso, de vez em quando, quando você faz alguma coisa boa para alguém. Como por exemplo dizer a uma garota que não conseguiu se despedir do avô antes de ele morrer que ele realmente a ama, e a perdoa por aquela vez em que ela jo­gou fora sua coleção de selos. Esse tipo de coisa realmente pode acalentar o coração.

A maioria das vezes, no entanto, são mesmo calafrios o tempo todo. Além do estresse - estar sendo o tempo todo atormentada por gente que só você consegue ver -, o fato é que muitos fantasmas são estúpidos à beça. Isso mesmo. São chatos de doer. Esses são em geral os que realmente querem ficar mesmo rondando aqui neste mundo em vez de seguirem para o outro. Provavelmente eles sabem que por seu comportamento na vida mais recente não podem esperar muito boa coisa na que está por vir. De modo que ficam por aí atazanando as pessoas, batendo portas, fazen­do barulho com os objetos, provocando frio, gemendo. Você sabe do que estou falando. A velha história de fantasmas...

Mas às vezes eles são bem brutos. É quando tentam machucar as pessoas. De propósito. É aí que em geral eu fico danada. É quando me dá vontade de dar um pontapé no traseiro de um fantasma.

E era disso que minha mãe estava falando quando disse aquela frase - "Ah, Bella, outra vez?!..." Quando eu chuto os fundilhos de um fantasma, as coisas tendem a ficar um pouco... complicadas.

Não que eu tivesse a menor intenção de bagunçar meu novo quarto. Por isto é que dei as costas para o fantasma sentado perto da minha janela e disse:

- Deixa pra lá, mãe. Está tudo bem. O quarto é mara­vilhoso. Obrigada mesmo.

Deu para ver que ela não estava acreditando em mim. Não é nada fácil enganar minha mãe. Eu sei que ela está desconfiando que há alguma coisa comigo. Simplesmente ela não consegue imaginar o quê. O que provavelmente é bom, pois do contrário todas as certezas dela ficariam abala­das demais. Sabe como é, ela é repórter de televisão. Só acredita no que vê. E fantasmas ela não consegue ver.

Você não imagina o quanto eu gostaria de ser como ela.

- Que bom, que bom que você gostou - disse ela. - Eu estava meio preocupada. Isto é, sabendo como você não gosta... bem, de lugares antigos.

Lugares antigos são os piores para mim porque quanto mais velha for uma construção, mais chances haverá de que alguém tenha morrido nela e de que ele ou ela ainda este­jam rondando por ali, em busca de justiça ou querendo transmitir alguma mensagem final a alguém. Para você ficar sabendo, isto resultou em alguns lances dos mais interessan­tes, na época em que minha mãe e eu estávamos procu­rando apartamento na cidade. A gente entrava naqueles apartamentos que pareciam perfeitamente OK, e eu começa­va a dizer "Não, não, de jeito nenhum" sem uma razão aparente que eu pudesse explicar. É mesmo um espanto que minha mãe não tenha me despachado depressinha para um internato.

- Na boa, mamãe - disse eu. - Muito bom. Adorei.

Ouvindo isto, Carlisle começou a zanzar agitado pelo quar­to, mostrando-me que as luzes podiam ser acesas e apaga­das com palmas (ai, meu Deus...) e várias outras gracinhas que ele havia providenciado. Eu ia atrás dele, mostrando que estava encantada, mas tomando o cuidado de não olhar na direção do fantasma. Era mesmo comovente ver como Carlisle queria me ver feliz. E como ele parecia querer tan­to, eu estava decidida a ser mesmo feliz. Ou pelo menos tão feliz quanto é possível para uma pessoa como eu.

Depois de um certo tempo, Carlisle já não tinha mais o que me mostrar e saiu para começar a preparar o churras­co, pois em homenagem à minha chegada teríamos um jan­tar especial. Soneca e Dunga foram "pegar uma onda" en­quanto não chegava a hora e Mestre, balbuciando miste­riosamente alguma coisa sobre uma "experiência" em que estava trabalhando, meteu-se em alguma outra parte da casa, deixando-me sozinha com minha mãe... quer dizer, mais ou menos.

Está tudo bem mesmo, Bella? - quis saber ela. - Eu sei que é uma mudança muito grande. Sei que é pedir muito de você...

Eu tirei minha jaqueta de couro. Não sei se já disse, mas estava quente à beça para o mês de janeiro. Uns 25 graus. Eu quase havia torrado no carro.

Está tudo bem, mãe - respondi. - Mesmo.

Estou querendo dizer que pedir que você se separasse da vovó, da Angela, de Nova York... Foi egoísmo meu, eu sei. Sei que as coisas não têm sido... como dizer, fáceis para você. Especialmente desde que papai morreu.

Minha mãe gosta de pensar que o motivo pelo qual eu não sou a adolescente tradicional do jeito que ela era quan­do tinha a minha idade - ela era chefe de torcida, rainha de beleza, tinha montes de namorados e coisas do tipo - é por eu ter perdido meu pai tão cedo. Ela culpa a morte dele por tudo, desde o fato de eu não ter amigos - com a exce­ção da Angela - até minhas eventuais demonstrações de comportamento bizarro.

E acho mesmo que muitas coisas que fiz no passado podiam parecer bem bizarras para alguém que não sou­besse por que eu estava agindo daquela maneira, ou que não pudesse ver para quem eu estava fazendo aquilo. Muitas vezes fui apanhada em lugares onde não deveria estar. Algumas vezes cheguei a ser levada para casa pela polícia, acusada de invasão de propriedade, vandalismo ou arrombamento.

E embora nunca tenha sido condenada por nada, já pas­sei muitas horas no consultório da terapeuta da minha mãe, ouvindo que esta minha tendência para falar comigo mes­ma é perfeitamente normal, mas que provavelmente o mesmo não se pode dizer da minha inclinação para conver­sar com pessoas que não estão presentes.

O mesmo quanto à minha aversão a qualquer edifício que não tenha sido construído nos cinco últimos anos.

O mesmo quanto ao número de horas que costumo pas­sar em cemitérios, igrejas, templos, mesquitas, casas ou apar­tamentos (trancados) de outras pessoas e na escola depois do horário,

Acho que os garotos do Carlisle devem ter ouvido falar al­guma coisa sobre isto, daí aquela pergunta sobre andar em gangues. Mas, como disse, nunca tive de cumprir nenhu­ma pena por nada.

E as duas semanas de suspensão na oitava série nem chegaram a ser anotadas em minha caderneta.

De modo que não era de estranhar que minha mãe esti­vesse ali sentada na minha cama, falando de "começar de novo" e coisas assim. Não deixava de ser estranho que ela o estivesse fazendo enquanto aquele fantasma estava sentado ali a alguns passos apenas, nos observando. Mas não impor­ta. Parecia que ela tinha necessidade de falar sobre como as coisas iam ser muito melhores para mim lá na Califórnia.

E se era isto que ela queria, eu ia fazer tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para satisfazê-la. Já tinha resolvido não fazer nada que pudesse acabar me levando para a cadeia, o que já era um bom começo.

- Bom - fez minha mãe, já meio sem fôlego depois de todo aquele discurso para dizer que eu não ia fazer amigos se não fosse simpática. - Então, se você não quer ajuda para desfazer as malas, acho que vou ver como é que Carlisle está se saindo com o jantar.

Além de ser capaz de construir praticamente qualquer coisa, Carlisle também era um excelente cozinheiro, o que minha mãe certamente não era nem de longe. Eu respondi:

- Isso aí, mãe. Faça isso. Vou só me ajeitar um pouco aqui e daqui a pouco desço.

Minha mãe concordou e se levantou - mas não ia me deixar escapulir assim tão facilmente. No momento em que ia passar pela porta, voltou-se e disse, com os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas:

- Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Bellinha, É a única coisa que eu sempre quis. Você acha que vai ser feliz aqui?

Eu dei um abraço nela. Quando estou com minhas boti­nas, tenho a mesma altura que ela.

- Claro, mãe - respondi. - É claro que vou ser feliz aqui. Já estou me sentindo em casa.

- É mesmo? - fez minha mãe, fungando. - Jura? - Juro.

E eu não estava mentindo, pois se no meu quarto no Brooklyn também havia fantasmas o tempo todo...

Ela saiu e fechou a porta. Esperei até que não estivesse mais ouvindo os passos dela na escada e então me voltei.

- OK - fui dizendo para aquela presença no assento da janela. - Quem diabos é você?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Se eu dissesse que o cara ficou surpreso de ser interpe­lado daquela maneira, estaria muito longe de dar idéia da reação dele. Ele não ficou apenas surpreso. Chegou até a olhar ao redor para ver se era com ele mes­mo que eu estava falando.

Mas é claro que a única coisa que havia atrás dele era a janela e, além dela, aquela vista inacreditável da Baía de Carmel. De modo que acabou se voltando novamente para mim e deve ter visto que meu olhar estava grudado no seu rosto, pois suspirou "Nombre de Dios" de um jeito que pro­vavelmente faria desmaiar a Angela, que tem um fraco por latinos.

- Não adianta invocar seus espíritos superiores - comu­niquei-lhe, arrastando a cadeira com bordados cor-de-rosa para minha nova penteadeira e sentando-me nela, de frente para o encosto. - Se ainda não notou, Ele não está prestando muita atenção em você. Caso contrário, não o teria deixa­do por aqui apodrecendo todos estes anos... - e então dei uma olhada mais firme nas suas roupas, que pareciam muito com algo saído do velho oeste. - Quantos anos mesmo?... Uns cento e cinqüenta anos? Já passou mesmo este tempo todo desde que você bateu as botas?

Ele me olhou fixamente com seus olhos negros e úmi­dos. E perguntou, com uma voz rouca por falta de uso:

- Que quer dizer... bateu as botas?

Eu não pude deixar de revirar os olhos de impaciência. E traduzi:

- Esticou as canelas. Dobrou o Cabo da Boa Esperança. Foi desta para melhor.

Quando vi por sua expressão de perplexidade que ele continuava sem entender, finalmente eu disse, algo exas­perada:

Morreu.

Ah - fez ele. - Morri.

Mas em vez de responder a minha pergunta, ele balançou a cabeça.

Não estou entendendo - disse, com ar de espanto. - Não entendo como você consegue me ver. Durante todos esses anos, ninguém nunca...

Claro - fui cortando, pois como você já deve estar saben­do estou cansada de ouvir esse tipo de coisa. - Olha só, os tempos mudaram um bocado, sabia? Então, qual é a sua?

Ele piscou com aqueles enormes olhos negros. Suas pes­tanas eram mais longas que as minhas. Não é sempre que eu dou de cara com um fantasma que também é uma graça, mas aquele cara... caramba, ele devia ter sido alguma coisa quando vivo, pois ali estava ele morto e eu já estava queren­do adivinhar como eram as coisas por baixo da camisa bran­ca que usava, bem aberta, mostrando um bocado o peito, e até um pouco do abdômen. Será que fantasma também faz abdominal? Era o tipo da coisa que eu nunca tivera opor­tunidade - ou vontade - de explorar até então.

Não que eu fosse me deixar perturbar por esse tipo de coisa àquela altura dos acontecimentos. Afinal de contas, sou uma profissional.

- A minha? - repetiu ele.

Até sua voz parecia liqüefeita, com um inglês monóto­no e sem acentuação como eu achava que era o meu, com aquele jeito de amortecer os "t" que a gente tem no Brooklyn. Era evidente que ele tinha alguma coisa de hispânico, como deixavam claro aquele "Nombre de Dios" que havia soltado e a cor da sua pele, mas com certeza era tão americano quan­to eu - ou pelo menos tão americano quanto podia ser al­guém que tivesse nascido antes de a Califórnia tornar-se um estado.

- É - disse eu para limpar a garganta. Ele se voltara um pouco e apoiara uma botina na almofada azul claro do assento da janela, e então eu pude ter certeza de que os fantasmas realmente podem fazer abdominais. Seus músculos abdominais eram muito definidos, e cobertos com uma leve penugem de sedosos pêlos negros.

Eu engoli em seco. Bota seco nisso.

- Sim, a sua - disse então. - Qual o seu problema? Por que ainda está aqui?

Ele olhou para mim, sem expressão no olhar, mas inte­ressado. Eu fui mais clara:

- Por que você ainda não foi para o outro lado?

Ele balançou a cabeça. Não sei se já disse que seu cabe­lo era curto e parecia bem macio, dando a impres­são de que se você tocasse nele seria muito bom mesmo.

- Não sei o que você está querendo dizer.

Eu estava ficando com calor, mas já tinha tirado a ja­queta de couro, de modo que não sabia mais o que fazer. Não podia tirar mais nada com ele ali me olhando. O fato de eu ter percebido isto é que deve ter contribuído para que de repente eu não me sentisse nada boazinha.

- Como assim não sabe o que eu estou querendo dizer? - rebati, afastando uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos. - Você está morto. Não tem mais que ficar aqui. Deveria estar em algum outro lugar fazendo alguma coisa que as pessoas devem fazer depois que morrem. Cantando entre os anjinhos, ardendo no inferno, reencarnando, subindo para algum outro plano da consciência, ou o que seja. Você não devia... estar simplesmente andando por aí.

Ele ficou olhando para mim pensativo, equilibrando o cotovelo no joelho levantado, com o braço meio vacilante.

- E se por acaso eu gostar exatamente de andar por aí? - quis saber.

Eu não tinha muita certeza, mas estava com a impressão de que ele estava zombando de mim. E eu não gosto nada que zombem de mim. Não gosto mesmo. No Brooklyn, o pessoal costumava fazer isso toda hora - pelo menos até eu descobrir que um punho bem fechado no nariz é capaz de calar uma boca.

Eu ainda não estava em condições de dar um murro na­quele cara - ainda não. Mas faltava pouco. Simplesmente, eu tinha viajado um quaquilhão de quilômetros, num per­curso que parecia ter tomado dias e dias, para viver com um bando de garotos bobocas; ainda nem tinha desfeito as malas; praticamente já tinha feito a minha mãe chorar; e de repente dou com um fantasma no meu quarto... Al­guém poderia me acusar de estar sendo... digamos, injus­ta com ele?

Olhe aqui - fui dizendo, levantando de um salto e pas­sando a perna por cima do encosto da cadeira. - Você pode ficar andando por aí o quanto quiser, amigo. Vai fundo. Não estou dando a mínima. Mas aqui, não.

Edward - disse ele, sem se mexer.

O quê?

Você me chamou de amigo. Achei que gostaria de ficar sabendo que eu tenho um nome. Eu me chamo Edward.

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Certo. Faz sentido. Muito bem então, Edward. Você não pode ficar aqui, Edward.

E você?

Edward agora estava sorrindo para mim. Ele tinha um belo rosto. Uma cara boa. O tipo de rosto que no meu colégio antigo bastaria para ser eleito na hora o rei do baile. O tipo de rosto que a Angela recortava das revistas para colar na parede do quarto.

Não que ele fosse bonitinho. Não era mesmo. O que ele parecia mesmo era perigoso. E não era pouco, não.

E eu o quê? - retruquei, sabendo que estava sendo rude, mas não dando a mínima.

Como se chama?

Eu olhei bem fixo para ele.

- Olha aqui. Vai dizendo logo o que você quer e cai fora. Estou com calor e quero trocar de roupa. Não tenho tem­po para...

Ele me interrompeu com perfeita amabilidade, como se não estivesse me ouvindo:

Aquela mulher, sua mãe, chamou-a de Bellinha - disse ele, com os olhos negros brilhando para mim. - É apelido de Isabel?

Isabella - eu disse, corrigindo-o automaticamente. - Como naquela canção, "Não chore por mim".

Ele sorriu:

Eu conheço.

Isso aí. Provavelmente estava entre as 40 mais tocadas no ano em que você nasceu, certo?

Ele continuou sorrindo.

Quer dizer então que este agora é o seu quarto, Isabella?

Isso mesmo - respondi. - Isso aí, este agora é o meu quarto. De modo que você vai ter que se mandar.

Eu vou ter que me mandar? - fez ele, levantando uma sobrancelha. - Esta aqui é a minha casa há um século e meio. Por que eu teria de sair?

Porque sim - e eu já estava ficando realmente muito danada, em grande parte porque estava com tanto calor, e queria abrir uma janela, mas a janela estava atrás dele, e eu não queria me aproximar tanto assim. - Este quarto é meu. Não vou dividi-lo com um caubói morto.

Dessa vez ele entendeu direitinho. Levou o pé de volta ao piso, batendo com força, e se endireitou. Imediatamente eu lamentei ter dito o que disse. Ele era alto, bem mais alto que eu, e olhe que com minhas botas eu tenho um metro e setenta e cinco.

- Não sou nenhum caubói - informou ele, zangado. E acrescentou alguma coisa baixinho em espanhol, mas como eu sempre optara por francês na escola, não tinha a menor idéia do que ele estava dizendo. Ao mesmo tempo, o espe­lho antigo pendurado sobre minha nova penteadeira come­çou a balançar perigosamente no gancho que o prendia à parede. E eu sabia que aquilo não se devia a nenhum terremo­to californiano, mas à agitação do fantasma que estava na minha frente, cujos poderes, obviamente, eram do tipo telecinético, aquele negócio de mover coisas com a mente.

É este o problema com os fantasmas: eles são tão susce­tíveis! Ficam alterados ao menor motivo.

- Uaaau! - fiz eu, esticando os braços para cima, com as palmas das mãos voltadas para fora. - Menos! Calma aí, rapaz!

Todos na minha família - enfureceu-se Edward, com o dedo em riste no meu rosto - trabalharam feito escravos para conseguirem alguma coisa neste país, mas nunca, nun­ca houve nela nenhum vaqueiro...

Ei! - interrompi, e foi aí que cometi o meu maior erro; muito irritada com aquele dedo na minha cara, eu o agarrei com toda força, torcendo sua mão e puxando-o para mim para ter certeza de que ele ia me ouvir dizer bem bai­xinho: - Pare com o espelho agorinha. E tira este dedo do meu nariz. Se fizer de novo, será um dedo quebrado.

Empurrei sua mão para o lado e constatei com satisfação que o espelho parará de balançar. Mas foi então que olhei para o seu rosto.

Fantasmas não têm sangue. E como poderiam ter? Pois se não estão vivos... Mas posso jurar que naquele momen­to o rosto de Edward ficou completamente sem cor, como se cada gota de sangue que por acaso lá estivesse tivesse se evaporado de uma hora para outra.

Como não estão vivos nem têm sangue correndo nas veias, é claro que os fantasmas também não são feitos de matéria. De modo que não fazia o menor sentido que eu tivesse conseguido agarrar o seu dedo. Minha mão devia ter atravessado ele, certo?

Errado. É assim que acontece com a maioria das pessoas. Mas não com pessoas como eu. Com os mediadores não é assim. Nós vemos fantasmas, falamos com fantasmas e, se necessário, podemos perfeitamente dar um pontapé no tra­seiro de um fantasma.

Mas eu não gosto de sair por aí dizendo isto para todo mundo. Sempre tento o máximo possível não tocar neles - e aliás, não tocar em ninguém. Quando falham todas as tentativas de mediação e eu preciso recorrer a uma certa dose de coerção física com um espírito recalcitrante, geral­mente prefiro que ele ou ela não fique sabendo antes da hora que eu sou capaz disto. Os ataques inesperados são a melhor coisa quando estamos tratando com integrantes do outro mundo, que, como todo mundo sabe, sempre jogam sujo.

Olhando para o próprio dedo como se eu tivesse feito um buraco nele, Edward parecia completamente incapaz de dizer o que quer que fosse. Provavelmente era a primeira vez em que ele era tocado por alguém em um século e meio. O tipo da coisa que pode deixar um sujeito de cabeça zon­za. Sobretudo um sujeito morto.

Aproveitando que ele estava atarantado, eu disse, com a voz mais firme e séria do mundo:

- Agora ouça bem, Edward. Este quarto é meu, entendido? Você não pode ficar aqui. Ou você me deixa ajudá-lo a ir para onde deve estar ou vai ter de achar outra casa para as­sombrar. Sinto muito, mas é assim.

Edward tirou os olhos do dedo, ainda com uma expressão de quem não está absolutamente acreditando.

- Mas quem é você? - perguntou, suavemente. - Que tipo de... garota é você?

Ele hesitou tanto tempo antes de conseguir dizer a palavra garota que pareceu claro que não estava certo de que fosse a palavra adequada no meu caso. Isto me deixou meio intriga­da. Afinal, eu posso não ter sido a garota mais popular da es­cola, mas ninguém nunca negou que eu fosse mesmo uma garota. Caminhoneiros buzinam para mim vez ou outra e não é porque querem que eu saia da frente. Peões de obra às vezes dizem coisas bem pesadas quando eu passo, especialmente se estou usando minha minissaia de couro. Eu não sou feiosa, nem de jeito nenhum masculinizada. É claro que eu tinha acabado de ameaçar quebrar o dedo dele, mas vamos e venha­mos, isto não queria dizer que eu não fosse uma garota!

- Pois vou dizer-lhe que tipo de garota eu não sou - fui dizendo, danada da vida. - O que eu não sou é o tipo de garota disposta a compartilhar o quarto com um membro do sexo oposto. Deu para entender? De modo que ou você se arranca ou eu vou botá-lo daqui para fora. Você decide. Vou lhe dar algum tempo para pensar. Mas quando voltar aqui, Edward, não quero vê-lo mais.

Dei as costas e saí.

Não tinha outra saída. Geralmente eu não perco dis­cussão com fantasmas, mas tinha a impressão de que esta­va perdendo aquela, e feio. Eu não devia ter sido tão ríspi­da com ele, nem devia ter sido rude. Não sei o que me deu, realmente não sei. É que...

Acho que simplesmente eu não esperava encontrar o fantasma de um cara tão gracinha no meu quarto, só isso.

Meu Deus do céu, pensei enquanto descia as escadas, que vou fazer se ele não for embora? Não vou poder nem trocar de roupa no meu próprio quarto!

Dá um tempo pra ele, começou a dizer uma voz na mi­nha cabeça. Uma voz sobre a qual eu tomara o maior cuida­do de não dizer nada à terapeuta da minha mãe.

Dá um tempo pra ele. Ele vai entender. Eles sempre en­tendem.

Bom, quase sempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Jantar na casa dos Ackman era igualzinho a jantar em qualquer outra casa de família grande que eu co nhecia: todo mundo falava ao mesmo tempo - menos, claro, Soneca, que só falava quando alguém lhe pergunta va alguma coisa - e ninguém queria tirar a mesa no fim. Programei meu cérebro para telefonar no dia seguinte para a Angela e dizer que ela estava errada. Eu não conseguia ver qual era a vantagem de ter irmãos: eles comiam com a boca aberta e acabavam com todos os croquetes antes que eu conseguisse chegar perto de um único.

Depois do jantar, resolvi que seria melhor não voltar para o quarto e deixar bastante tempo para o Edward decidir se ia cair fora com ou sem os dentes. Não sou muito fã de violência, mas infelizmente é um dos ossos do ofício no meu caso. Às vezes a única maneira de fazer alguém ouvir é com os punhos. Reconheço que não é uma técnica recomendada pelos manuais usados pela maioria dos terapeutas para fazer seus diagnósticos.

Mas eu nunca disse mesmo que era uma terapeuta...

Meu plano só tinha um problema: era noite de sábado. Com todo o estresse da mudança, eu tinha esquecido que dia era. Numa noite de sábado comum em Nova York, eu provavelmente teria saído com a Angela, tomado o metrô para Greenwich Village para ir ao cinema ou simplesmente ficado ali pela Joe's Pizza vendo gente passar. Posso ser uma garota de cidade grande, mas isto não quer dizer que a mi nha vida lá fosse cheia de glamour. Eu nunca fui convida da para sair com um garoto, fora aquele dia na quinta série em que o Daniel Bogue me chamou para patinar no gelo com ele enquanto tocava uma música só para casais no ringue do Rockefeller Center.

E aí eu morri de vergonha ao cair de cara no gelo.

Mas a minha mãe não podia esperar a hora em que eu adentraria a vida social de Carmel. Mal havia enchido o lava-louças, e ela começou:

- Emmett, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite? Tem alguma festa ou coisa assim? Quem sabe você levava a Bella e a apre sentava às pessoas?

Dunga, que estava preparando um shake de proteínas - aparentemente, as duas dúzias de camarões gigantes e o bife cavalar que ele comera no jantar não eram suficien tes - respondeu:

- É mesmo, quem sabe, se o Jasper não fosse trabalhar hoje à noite...

Ouvindo seu nome, Soneca se sacudiu, enfiou a cara no relógio, soltou uma praga, pegou a jaqueta e foi saindo. Mestre olhou para o relógio e fez um "tsc,tsc":

- Atrasado de novo. Se não tomar cuidado, vai ser pos to na rua.

Mas o Soneca tinha um emprego? Era novidade para mim, e eu perguntei:

Onde ele trabalha?

Na Península Pizza.

Mestre estava fazendo alguma experiência esdrúxula com o cachorro e a bicicleta ergométrica da minha mãe. O ca chorro, que era gigantesco - um cruzamento de São Bernardo e urso, acho eu - estava pacientemente sentado no chão enquanto Mestre prendia eletrodos em pequenas clareiras que havia aberto em sua pele, raspando o pêlo. O mais es tranho de tudo é que ninguém parecia estar ligando, muito menos o cachorro.

- O Sone... quer dizer, o Jasper está trabalhando em uma pizzaria?

Da cozinha, areando uma forma de bolo na pia, Carlisle explicou:

Ele faz as entregas. Volta para casa com um monte de gorjetas.

Ele está economizando para comprar um Camaro - infor mou Dunga, com um grosso bigode branco de shake.

Ah... - disse eu.

Se quiserem que eu os deixe em algum lugar, terei o maior prazer - ofereceu-se Carlisle, generosamente. - E então, Emmett? Vai mostrar à Bella como andam as coisas no shopping?

- Negativo - respondeu Dunga, limpando a boca com a manga do pulôver. - O pessoal ainda não voltou do feriado em Tahoe. Talvez na semana que vem.

Eu quase desmaiei de alívio. A palavra shopping invaria velmente me enchia de horror, horror que não tinha nada a ver com os "desmortos". Em Nova York não existem shoppings como os daqui, mas a Angela adorava pegar o trem para ir a Nova Jersey. Geralmente depois de uma hora eu ficava com os sentidos completamente transtornados e tinha de me sentar para tomar um chazinho de ervas até me acalmar.

E eu tenho de reconhecer que também não estava pro priamente encantada com a idéia de alguém me "deixar" em algum lugar. Minha nossa, que havia de errado com aquele lugar? Dava para entender perfeitamente por que não seria uma grande idéia implantar o metrô, consideran do-se as falhas geológicas que provocavam terremotos, mas por que não tinham criado um sistema decente de trans porte urbano em ônibus?

- Eu sei - disse Dunga, largando seu copo vazio. - Vou pôr uns jogos de Coolboarder para você, Bella.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele:

Você o quê?

Vou jogar Coolboarder com você - repetiu Dunga, logo perguntando, diante da minha expressão, que continuava igualmente espantada: - Nunca ouviu falar de Coolboarder? Ah, fala sério...

Levou-me então até a televisão. E logo ficou claro que Coolboarder era um videogame. Cada jogador tinha uma prancha de deslizar na neve, e ficavam todos correndo uns atrás dos outros em montanhas nevadas, usando uma ala vanca para controlar a velocidade das pranchas e fazer os movimentos mais incríveis.

Ganhei oito vezes do Dunga, até que finalmente ele disse:

- Chega disto, vamos ver um filme.

Percebendo que devia ter cometido um erro - provavel mente devia ter deixado o pobre garoto vencer pelo menos uma vez -, eu tentei melhorar a situação oferecendo-me para fazer a pipoca, e fui para a cozinha.

Só então é que me veio aquela onda de cansaço. A defasagem entre Nova York e a Califórnia é de três horas, e em bora ainda fossem 9 horas da noite, eu já me sentia como se fosse meia-noite. Carlisle e mamãe já se haviam retirado para o grande quarto principal, mas deixaram a porta bem aberta, provavelmente para ninguém pensar que estivessem fazendo algo errado. Carlisle estava lendo um romance de es pionagem e mamãe estava vendo um filme de televisão.

Eu tinha certeza de que aquilo era pura encenação para a criançada; na maioria das outras noites de sábado apos to que eles teriam fechado a porta, ou pelo menos teriam saído com os amigos de Carlisle ou os novos colegas de mamãe na estação de TV de Monterey onde tinha sido contratada. Era evidente que eles estavam tentando criar uma situação doméstica em que nos sentíssemos seguros. Mereciam pal mas por estarem dando o melhor de si.

Enquanto esperava que as pipocas estourassem, eu fi cava me perguntando o que meu pai diria de tudo aqui lo. Ele não tinha ficado propriamente entusiasmado com a idéia de mamãe voltar a se casar, muito embora Carlisle seja um cara sensacional, como eu já disse. E ficara ain da menos entusiasmado com minha transferência para a Califórnia.

Como é que eu vou me materializar para você quando estiver morando a quase 5 mil quilômetros de distância? - perguntara ele quando eu lhe contei.

A questão, pai, é que você não tem que ficar apare cendo para mim - respondi. - Você está morto, lembra? Tem de fazer o que as pessoas mortas fazem, em vez de ficar espionando a mim e a mamãe.

Ele pareceu ficar meio magoado.

Não estou espionando - disse. - Estou apenas dando uma olhada. Para saber se você está feliz, essas coisas...

Estou sim - garanti. - Estou muito feliz, e mamãe também.

Claro que eu estava mentindo. Não sobre a mamãe, mas sobre mim. Eu tinha ficado com os nervos em frangalhos ante a perspectiva de me mudar. Mesmo agora ainda não estava realmente certa de que a coisa ia funcionar. Aquela situação com o Edward... Quer dizer: onde é que estava o meu pai, no fim das contas? Por que não estava lá em cima dan do um pontapé nos fundilhos daquele cara? Afinal de con tas, Edward era um garoto, e estava no meu quarto, e os pais supostamente detestam esse tipo de coisa...

Mas é este o problema com os fantasmas. Eles nunca aparecem quando você realmente precisa deles. Nem mes mo quando são seu pai.

Acho que eu devo ter saído um pouco de órbita, pois quando vi, o microondas estava apitando. Tirei a pipoca e abri o pacote. Já estava jogando toda a pipoca numa grande gamela de madeira quando minha mãe entrou na cozinha e acendeu a luz do alto.

Oi, querida - disse ela, e depois olhou para mim. - Tudo bem com você, Bellinha?

Claro, mãe - respondi, levando um bocado de pipoca à boca. - O Dunga... quer dizer, Emmett e eu vamos ver um filme.

Tem certeza? - insistiu ela, me olhando com curiosi dade. - Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

- Sim, estou bem. Só um pouco cansada. Ela pareceu aliviada.

- Tudo bem então. Eu achava mesmo que você ia sentir o cansaço da viagem. Mas... bem, é que você parecia tão es tranha quando entrou pela primeira vez no seu quarto. Sei que a cama de dossel foi um pouco de exagero, mas não consegui resistir.

Fiquei só mastigando. Já estava totalmente acostumada a esse tipo de coisa.

A cama é perfeita, mãe - disse então. - O quarto tam bém é um barato.

Estou tão contente - disse ela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo dos meus olhos. - Fico tão contente que você te nha gostado, Bella.

Minha mãe parecia tão aliviada que de certa forma eu tive pena dela. Ela é uma mulher legal e não merecia uma filha mediadora. Eu sei que ela sempre se sentiu meio de cepcionada comigo. Quando eu fiz 14 anos, ela me deu uma linha telefônica própria, achando que tantos garo tos iam passar a me telefonar que suas amigas nunca iam conseguir falar com ela. Dá para imaginar como ficou decepcionada vendo que só a Angela telefonava para a mi nha linha particular, e ainda assim em geral para me con tar os encontros que ela tinha. Como já disse, os garotos do meu bairro nunca se interessaram muito em me con vidar para sair.

Pobre mamãe. Ela sempre quis ter uma filha adolescente legal e normal. Em vez disso, foi arranjar a mim.

- Amorzinho - disse ela -, não quer se trocar? Você está com essas roupas desde seis horas da manhã, não está?

Ela fez esta pergunta no exato momento em que Mestre ia entrando para pegar mais cola para seus eletrodos - embo ra eu não estivesse mesmo para responder algo do tipo "bom, para dizer a verdade, mamãe, gostaria mesmo de me trocar, mas não fico nada animada com a idéia de fazê-lo em frente do fantasma do caubói morto que está vivendo no meu quarto".

Em vez disso, eu dei de ombros e respondi, como quem não quer nada:

Sim, claro, vou mudar de roupa daqui a pouquinho.

Tem certeza de que não quer ajuda para desfazer as malas? Estou muito sem graça... Eu devia...

-Não, não preciso de ajuda. Vou desfazer as malas daqui a pouquinho - respondi, enquanto observava o Mestre vas culhando uma gaveta. - Mas agora vou indo. Não quero perder o início do filme,

Claro que no fim das contas acabei perdendo o início, o meio e o fim do filme. Caí no sono no sofá e só acordei um pouco depois das 11 com Carlisle sacudindo o meu ombro.

- De pé e direto para a cama, garota - disse ele. - Acho que vai ter de confessar que não agüentou a parada. Não se preocupe. O Emmett não vai contar para ninguém,

Eu me levantei, meio zonza, e fui para o quarto. Fui di reto até a janela e a escancarei. Para meu alívio, não havia nenhum Edward no meio do caminho. Isso aí! Posso dizer que ainda dou conta do recado.

Apanhei minha nécessaire e fui para o banheiro. Tomei uma chuveirada e ali mesmo - só por garantia, pois não tinha certeza de que o Edward entendera o recado e havia mes mo desaparecido - botei o pijama. Quando saí do banheiro, sentia-me um pouco mais desperta. Olhei ao redor, sentin do a brisa fresca que entrava, o ar salgado do litoral. Ao contrário do que acontecia no Brooklyn, onde nossos ou vidos estavam sendo constantemente atacados por sirenes e alarmes de carros, ali nas colinas era muito tranqüilo, e o único som de vez em quando era o pio de uma coruja.

Para minha surpresa, eu via que estava sozinha. Sozinha de verdade. Zona livre de fantasmas. Exatamente o que eu sempre quisera.

Caí na cama e bati palmas, para apagar as luzes. E me enfiei bem debaixo dos lençóis novinhos, que ainda pare ciam estalar.

Logo antes de cair no sono, achei que tinha ouvido algu ma coisa além da coruja. Parecia alguém cantando "Ó, Isabella, não chores por mim, pois eu vim lá do Alabama tocando o meu bandolim".

Mas era só minha imaginação, tenho certeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

A Academia Católica Junipero Serra havia sido inte grada ao sistema oficial de ensino na década de 80, e para meu grande alívio desistira recentemente da obrigatoriedade do uniforme. Os uniformes eram azul real e branco, que não são exatamente as minhas cores favo ritas. Felizmente, os uniformes eram tão impopulares que o colégio acabou desistindo deles, assim como acabara acei tando meninas, e embora os alunos ainda não pudessem usar jeans, podiam vestir praticamente tudo que quisessem. O que me convinha perfeitamente, pois eu só estava inte ressada em usar minha enorme coleção de roupas de grife, comprada em várias lojas de Nova Jersey com a ajuda de Angela como consultora de moda.

Mas o lado católico é que ia ser um problema. Não exa tamente um problema, mais um transtorno. O negócio é que minha mãe nunca se preocupou em me educar dentro de alguma religião específica. Meu pai era judeu não-praticante e minha mãe, cristã. A religião nunca havia desem penhado um papel importante na vida dos dois, e nem é preciso dizer que só servira para me confundir. O que es tou querendo dizer é que qualquer um poderia imaginar que eu tivesse uma compreensão melhor da religião do que qualquer outra pessoa, mas a verdade é que eu não tenho a menor idéia do que acontece com os fantasmas que mando para onde deveriam ir depois de morrer. Só sei que depois que os mando para lá, eles não voltam. Nunca. Ponto final.

De modo que quando minha mãe e eu chegamos à admi nistração do Colégio da Missão na segunda-feira posterior à minha chegada à ensolarada Califórnia, eu estava bastan te incomodada com o enorme Jesus crucificado por trás da escrivaninha da secretária.

E aliás eu havia sido prevenida. Na manhã de domingo, minha mãe mostrara o colégio da janela, enquanto me aju dava a desfazer as malas.

- Está vendo aquela grande cúpula vermelha? - per guntou. - É a Missão. A cúpula é da capela.

Mestre estava ali por perto - eu já havia notado que ele fazia isto com muita freqüência - e começou a fazer mais uma das suas descrições detalhadas, desta vez sobre os franciscanos, membros de uma ordem religiosa católica que seguia os ensinamentos de São Francisco, oficializados em 1209. O padre Junipero Serra, um monge franciscano, era, segundo Mestre, um personagem histórico tragicamente mal interpretado. Herói polêmico da Igreja católica, a pos sibilidade de sua santificação chegara a ser considerada em certa época, mas, segundo a explicação de Mestre, os indí genas americanos contestaram a iniciativa, considerando-a "uma forma de aprovação das táticas de exploração da colonização espanhola. Embora se saiba que defendeu os direitos econômicos e de propriedade dos indígenas ameri canos aculturados, Junipero Serra também militou ativamen te contra seus direitos de ter um governo próprio e apoiou com intransigência os castigos corporais, recorrendo ao go verno espanhol pelo direito de açoitar indígenas".

Quando Mestre acabou sua palestra, eu olhei para ele e perguntei:

- Memória fotográfica, hein? Ele ficou sem graça.

- Bom - respondeu. - É sempre bom conhecer a história do lugar onde a gente vive.

Arquivei aquilo na memória para o caso de necessidade no futuro. Mestre podia ser a pessoa indicada caso Edward voltasse a aparecer.

Naquele momento, de pé ali no frio escritório do pré dio antigo que Junipero Serra mandara construir para o progresso dos nativos da região, eu estava me perguntan do quantos fantasmas encontraria. Aquele tal de Serra de via ter um monte de indígenas fulos com ele - espe cialmente levando-se em conta a história dos castigos corporais - e eu não tinha a menor dúvida de que ia en contrar todos eles.

Apesar disso, quando minha mãe e eu atravessamos o grande pórtico frontal do colégio em direção ao pátio em torno do qual a Missão fora construída, não vi uma única pessoa que parecesse estar no outro mundo. Havia alguns turistas tirando fotos de uma bela fonte, um jardineiro tra balhando ao pé de uma palmeira - pois havia palmeiras até no meu novo colégio -, um padre caminhando em atitude de silenciosa contemplação pela ventilada galeria. Era um lugar bonito e tranqüilo, especialmente considerando-se que se tratava de uma construção tão antiga, pela qual já deviam ter passado tantos mortos.

Eu não estava entendendo. Onde estavam os fantasmas?

Talvez eles tivessem medo de ficar por ali. Até eu estava meio assustada, diante daquele crucifixo. Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra a arte religiosa, mas será que era mes mo necessário retratar a crucificação de forma tão realista, com tantas feridas e tudo mais?

Aparentemente eu não era a única a pensar assim, pois um garoto que estava afundado num sofá em frente ao lugar onde minha mãe e eu havíamos sido instruídas a esperar percebeu que eu estava olhando naquela direção e disse:

- Dizem que ele chora lágrimas de sangue quando algu ma garota daqui se forma ainda virgem.

Eu não consegui me impedir dar uma risadinha. Minha mãe fuzilou-me com o olhar. A secretária, uma mulher rechonchuda de meia-idade com ares de que uma coisa daque las a ofendia profundamente, limitou-se a revirar os olhos e soltar, enfarada:

- Oh, Mike.

Mike, um garoto bonito mais ou menos da minha idade, olhou para mim com a cara mais séria:

- É verdade - disse, em tom grave. - Aconteceu no ano passado. Minha irmã - e acrescentou, baixinho: - Ela é adotada.

Eu achei graça de novo, e minha mãe franziu a testa para mim. Na véspera, ela passara a maior parte do dia me explicando que havia sido muito, muito difícil mesmo convencer o colégio a me aceitar, sobretudo porque ela não tinha um atestado de batismo meu para apresentar. No fim das contas, eles só tinham concordado com a mi nha matrícula por causa do Carlisle, pois os três filhos dele estudavam lá. Acho que um donativo bem polpudo também contribuiu para eu ser aceita, mas minha mãe nunca me falaria de uma coisa dessas. Ela só disse que era melhor eu me comportar direito e não ficar jogando nada pelas janelas - embora eu insistisse com ela em que aquele inci dente não fora culpa minha. Eu estava lutando com um jovem fantasma particularmente violento que se recusa va a parar de perseguir as garotas no vestiário da minha antiga escola. Atirando-o pela janela, eu certamente con seguira que me ouvisse e que se decidisse a tomar o bom caminho para todo o sempre.

Para minha mãe, claro, eu dissera que estava pratican do tênis no vestiário e que a raquete escapulira da minha mão - uma história nada digna de crédito, pois nunca foi encontrada nenhuma raquete.

Eu estava relembrando esse episódio nada agradável quando se abriu uma pesada porta de madeira, entrou um padre e disse:

- Sra. Ackman, que prazer vê-la de novo! Esta deve ser Isabella Swan. Queiram entrar, por favor.

Ele nos conduziu ao seu gabinete, deteve-se um mo mento e disse ao garoto que estava no sofá:

Mas já, Newton? Logo no primeiro dia do semestre?... Mike deu de ombros:

- Que posso dizer? A baranga me odeia.

- Por favor não chame irmã Ernestine de baranga, Newton. Vou atendê-lo daqui a pouco, depois de con versar com estas senhoras.

Nós entramos, e o diretor, padre Dominic, conversou um pouco conosco, perguntando se eu estava gostando da Califórnia. Respondi que estava gostando muito, especial mente do mar. Na véspera, nós havíamos passado o dia quase todo na praia, depois que eu acabei de desfazer as malas. Eu havia encontrado meus óculos escuros e, embo ra estivesse muito frio para entrar na água e nadar, achei o máximo ficar simplesmente estendida na areia observando as ondas. Eram gigantescas, bem maiores que em SOS Malibu, e Mestre passou a maior parte da tarde me expli cando o porquê. Já nem me lembro da explicação, pois es tava tão zonza por causa do sol que nem conseguia prestar atenção. Descobri que gostava da praia, do seu cheiro, das algas que vinham dar na rebentação, da sensação da areia fresca entre os dedos do pé, do gosto de sal na pele quando voltava para casa. Carmel podia não ter um Bagel Bob's, mas Manhattan certamente não tinha uma praia.

Padre Dominic manifestou o sincero desejo de que eu me desse bem com a Academia da Missão e explicou que, embora eu não fosse católica, seria bem-vinda na missa. Claro que havia dias santos obrigatórios nos quais os alunos católicos tinham de deixar a aula para ir à igreja. Eu poderia acompanhá-los ou ficar sozinha na classe, conforme quisesse.

Achei aquilo meio engraçado, não sei bem por quê, mas consegui segurar o riso. Padre Dominic era um homem velho, mas alerta, e me pareceu alinhado com sua batina preta de gola branca - nada mau para um sessentão. Ele tinha cabelos brancos e olhos muito azuis, além de unhas muito bem tratadas. Não conheço muitos padres, mas achei que aquele podia ser bem legal, sobretudo porque não pegara pesado com o garoto que chamou a freira de baranga na secretaria.

Depois de falar de todas as infrações que podiam levar à expulsão do colégio - matar muitas aulas, vender drogas no campus, o de sempre -, padre Dominic quis saber se eu tinha alguma pergunta. Respondi que não. Ele fez a mes ma pergunta a minha mãe. Ela também não tinha. Padre Dominic então levantou-se e disse:

- Muito bem. Vou me despedir da senhora e levar Isabella à sua primeira aula. Está bem assim, Isabella?

Achei meio estranho que o diretor, que provavelmente tinha muito que fazer, estivesse se dando ao trabalho de me conduzir à minha primeira aula, mas não disse nada. Simplesmente peguei meu casaco - uma capa de lã negra da Esprit, très chic (minha mãe não me deixaria usar couro no primeiro dia no colégio) - e fiquei esperando enquanto ele e minha mãe se despediam. Minha mãe se despediu de mim com um beijo e me lembrou de ir ao encontro do Soneca às três horas, pois ele estava incumbido de me levar para casa - só que ela não o chamou de Soneca, claro. Mais uma vez a vergonhosa carência de transportes públicos sig nificava que eu tinha de ficar indo e vindo da escola em companhia de meus meios-irmãos.

Minha mãe foi embora e padre Dominic estava me con duzindo pelo pátio depois de dizer a Mike que o esperasse.

- Sem problema, padre - respondeu Mike, olhando de soslaio para mim por trás do padre. Não é todo dia que al gum garoto da minha idade olha para mim de soslaio. Fiquei desejando que ele estivesse na minha classe. Os sonhos da minha mãe a respeito da minha vida social talvez pudessem finalmente realizar-se.

Enquanto caminhávamos, padre Dominic ia dando algu mas explicações sobre o prédio - ou sobre os prédios, me lhor dizendo, pois eram muitos. Várias construções de grossas paredes de tijolo cru eram interligadas por galerias de teto baixo, no meio das quais se encontrava o belo par que com palmeiras, uma fonte borbulhante e uma estátua de bronze do padre Serra com mulheres aos seus pés - o perfeito estereótipo das índias peles-vermelhas com seus be bês pendurados nas costas. - Do outro lado da galeria havia bancos de pedra, para que as pessoas pudessem contemplar tranqüilamente a beleza do pátio, além das portas das salas de aula e armários com cadeado embutidos na parede. Padre Dominic explicou que um deles era meu e que ele trazia consigo o segredo para abri-lo. Perguntou então se eu que ria guardar meu casaco.

Ao acordar na manhã de domingo, eu me surpreendera tremendo de frio na cama. Tivera de sair com dificuldade de baixo das cobertas para fechar as janelas. Vi então, com desânimo, que uma espessa névoa envolvia o vale, impe dindo que eu descortinasse a baía. Achei que com certeza alguma terrível tempestade tropical se aproximava, mas Mestre me explicou com toda paciência que aquela névoa matinal era comum na região noroeste e que o Oceano Pacífico tinha este nome por sua relativa ausência de tem pestades. Mestre me garantiu que até meio-dia a névoa haveria de dispersar-se, e que a tarde seria tão quente quan to na véspera.

E ele tinha razão. Quando voltei da praia, bronzeada e feliz, meu quarto virara um forno de novo e eu escan carei a janela - para descobrir ao acordar hoje de manhã que tinha sido devidamente fechada de novo, o que me pareceu gracinha da parte da minha mãe, cuidar de mim assim.

Pelo menos eu esperava que tivesse sido minha mãe. Pois agora, pensando bem no assunto... mas não, eu não voltara a ver Edward desde o dia da minha chegada. Definitivamente, minha mãe é que tinha fechado a janela do meu quarto.

Seja como for, ao sair de casa para entrar no carro de minha mãe, vi que estava fazendo frio de novo, e por isto é que estava usando minha capa de lã.

Padre Dominic me informou que meu armário era o número 273 e deixou que eu mesma o encontrasse, enquan to passeava por ali com os olhos nos caibros das galerias, onde, para sua alegria, famílias inteiras de andorinhas se abrigavam todo ano. Ele parecia gostar muito de pássaros (e na verdade de todo tipo de animais, pois uma das perguntas que me fez foi para saber como eu estava me dando com Max, o cachorro dos Ackman) e zombava abertamente toda vez que Carlisle insistia em que a madeira das galerias teria de ser substituída por causa das andorinhas e seus dejetos.

268,269,270. Estava percorrendo o corredor aberto, olhan do os números nas portas bege dos armários. Ao contrário do que acontecia no meu colégio no Brooklyn, ali os armários não estavam pichados, amassados ou cheios de adesivos de bandas heavy metal. Parece que na Costa Oeste os estudantes se preocupam mais com o aspecto de seu colégio.

271, 272. De repente, eu parei.

Em frente ao armário 273 havia um fantasma.

E não era o Edward. Era uma garota, vestida de forma muito parecida com a minha, só que com cabelo louro comprido, em vez de castanho, como o meu. E tinha no rosto uma expressão muito desagradável.

- Que está olhando? - perguntou-me, para em seguida dirigir-se a alguém que estava atrás de mim: - É isto que eles estão trazendo para o meu lugar?

Tenho de reconhecer que ao ouvir isto eu surtei. Mais que depressa dei meia-volta e, quando vi, estava embasba cada diante de padre Dominic, que apertava os olhinhos para mim com curiosidade.

- Ah - disse ele, ao ver minha expressão. - Era o que eu pensava.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Desviei o olhar do padre Dominic para o fantasma da garota e voltei a olhar para ele. Finalmente, consegui balbuciar:

- O senhor consegue vê-la? Ele fez que sim.

- Sim. Quando sua mãe me falou de você e dos seus... problemas no colégio, eu desconfiei que você podia ser uma das nossas, Isabella. Mas não tinha certeza, naturalmente, e por isto nada disse. Muito embora o nome Swan, como você deve saber, venha da palavra hebraica que quer dizer "ouvinte atento", algo que você naturalmente deve ser tam bém, como mediadora...

Eu mal conseguia ouvi-lo. Ainda precisava me acostu mar ao fato de finalmente ter encontrado outro mediador, depois de todos aqueles anos.

Então é por isto que não há espíritos de indígenas por aqui! - disse eu, praticamente gritando. - O senhor cuidou de les. Minha nossa, eu estava tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido com todos eles. Esperava encontrar centenas...

Padre Dominic abaixou a cabeça modestamente e disse:

- Bem, não eram centenas, exatamente, mas quando cheguei aqui havia mesmo uma boa quantidade. Mas não era nada, no fundo. Apenas cumpri o meu dever, fazendo uso do dom celestial que recebi de Deus.

Eu fiz cara de espanto. É isto que permite conseguir es sas coisas?, pensei.

- Mas é claro que se trata de um dom que recebemos de Deus.

Padre Dominic me olhava com aquele tipo de piedade que os fiéis sempre demonstram conosco, pobres e patéti cas criaturas cheias de dúvidas.

De onde mais você acha que poderia vir?

Não sei. De certa forma eu sempre quis ter uma con versa com o responsável, entende? Pois se pudesse escolher eu preferiria de longe não ter sido abençoada com este dom.

Padre Dominic pareceu surpreso:

Mas por quê, Isabella?

Só serve para me criar problemas. O senhor tem idéia de quantas horas eu já passei em consultórios de psiquia tras? Minha mãe está convencida de que eu sou completamente esquizofrênica.

Sim - concordou padre Dominic, pensativo. - Com preendo que um dom milagroso como o seu possa ser considerado por uma pessoa leiga como... digamos, incomum.

Incomum? O senhor está brincando comigo?

Reconheço que aqui na missão eu posso contar com uma proteção - admitiu padre Dominic - Nunca me ocor reu que deve ser extremamente difícil para vocês que es tão... bem, na linha de frente, por assim dizer, sem um efe tivo apoio eclesiástico...

Vocês? - fiz eu, levantando as sobrancelhas. - O se nhor está dizendo que não somos só nós dois?

Ele pareceu surpreso.

Bem, eu presumi... certamente não somos só nós dois. Não é possível que sejamos os últimos. Não, não, certamente há outros.

Desculpem-me - interrompeu o fantasma, olhando-nos com sarcasmo. - Será que se importavam de me dizer o que está acontecendo? Quem é esta perua? É ela que vai tomar o meu lugar?

Ei! Veja como fala! - retruquei, fulminando-a com os olhos. - Você está na presença de um padre!...

Ela sorriu com escárnio para mim:

- É mesmo, é? E eu não sei que ele é um padre? Ele pas sou a semana inteira tentando se livrar de mim.

Eu olhei para o padre Dominic com ar de surpresa, e ele disse, embaraçado:

Bem, é que a Lauren está sendo um tanto obstinada...

Se está pensando - interferiu Lauren com sua vozinha ranheta - que eu vou ficar aqui de braços cruzados deixando que você entregue o meu armário a esta perua...

- Se me chamar de vagabunda mais uma vez, coisinha, vai passar o resto da eternidade dentro deste seu armário - avisei.

Lauren me olhou sem a mais leve sombra de medo.

- Perua - disse então, esticando bem a palavra.

Eu a acertei tão rápido que ela nem viu o meu punho chegando. Foi um murro tão forte que ela saiu rolando pelos armários enfileirados, fazendo mossa nas portas. Foi cair de cara lá adiante no piso de pedras, mas um segundo depois já estava de pé novamente. Eu esperava que ela revidasse, mas em vez disso Lauren deu um gemido e saiu correndo pelo corredor. "Não é de nada", falei, mais para mim mesma.

Claro que ela voltaria. Eu apenas a havia assustado. Ela voltaria. Mas provavelmente quando voltasse a vê-la ela teria de adotar uma atitude ligeiramente diferente.

Livre da Lauren, eu soprei as juntas dos dedos. Os fan tasmas podem ter maxilares bem resistentes.

- Então, padre, o que estava mesmo dizendo? - perguntei. Ainda com os olhos no ponto em que Lauren estivera antes, padre Dominic observou, algo secamente para um padre:

- Estão ensinando técnicas de mediação bem interes santes hoje em dia...

- Ora - respondi -, ninguém pode me xingar assim e fi car por isso mesmo. Não ligo nem um pouco para o quan to pode ter sofrido na vida anterior.

- Acho que precisamos conversar sobre certas coisas - disse padre Dominic, pensativo.

Levou então um dedo aos lábios. Uma porta abriu-se ao lado e um homem corpulento, o rosto coberto por uma bar ba cerrada, olhou na direção da galeria, pois tinha ouvido o impacto do corpo astral de Lauren nos armários de me tal - engraçado como os mortos podem ser pesados.

Está tudo bem, Dom? - perguntou, ao ver padre Do minic.

Tudo bem, Carl. Tudo certo. E veja o que eu trouxe para você - respondeu padre Dominic, pondo a mão no meu ombro. - Sua nova aluna, Isabella Swan. Isabella, este é o seu professor, Carl Walden.

Eu estendi a mão com que acabara de esmurrar Lauren:

- Como vai, sr. Walden?

- Vou bem, srta. Swan, muito bem.

Minha mão desapareceu dentro da manopla do profes sor Walden. Ele não parecia muito um professor. Parecia mais um lenhador. Precisou até se apertar contra a parede para permitir que eu me esgueirasse para dentro da sala de aula.

Que bom que você vai ficar conosco - disse ele com seu vozeirão ressonante. - Obrigado por acompanhá-la, Dom.

Não há de quê - respondeu padre Dominic. - Tivemos aqui um pequeno problema com o armário dela. Você provavelmente ouviu. Não quis atrapalhá-lo. Vou pedir que o zelador dê uma olhada. Depois, Isabella, espero-a de volta no meu gabinete às três horas para... para acabar de preencher aqueles formulários. Eu sorri carinhosamente para ele:

- Não vai ser possível, padre. Minha carona sai às três... Padre Dominic fechou a cara para mim:

- Neste caso, Vou mandar um passe para você. Por vol ta de duas horas.

- OK - respondi, dando té-loguinho com os dedos para ele. - Tchau.

Tenho a impressão de que na Costa Oeste não se dá té-loguinho para o diretor nem se diz tchau para ele, pois quando me virei na direção dos meus novos colegas de tur ma, estavam todos me olhando de boca aberta.

Talvez fosse a minha roupa. Eu estava usando um pouco mais de preto que de costume, por causa da tensão nervosa. Quando estiver em dúvida, costumo dizer, use preto. Com o preto nunca tem erro.

Ou talvez tenha. Pois ao dar com todas aquelas caras de espanto não vi uma única roupa preta. Muito branco, al guns marrons e uma quantidade de cáquis, mas nenhum preto.

Gulp...

O professor Walden não pareceu perceber o meu mal-estar. Apresentou-me à turma e me convidou a explicar-lhes de onde vinha. Foi o que eu fiz, e todo mundo ficou me olhando com cara de tacho. Comecei a sentir um suorzinho escorrendo pela nuca. Tenho de reconhecer que às vezes prefiro a companhia dos mortos à companhia dos colegas. Gente de 16 anos pode ser mesmo assustadora.

Mas o professor era um bom sujeito. Só me deixou ali debaixo daqueles olhares todos durante um minuto, depois mandou-me sentar.

Parece algo simples, certo? Simplesmente tome o seu lu gar. Mas o problema é que havia dois assentos. Um deles era ao lado de uma garota bronzeada linda, com uma es pessa e encaracolada cabeleira de um louro queimado. O outro ficava bem lá no fundo, atrás de uma garota de ca belo tão branco e pele tão cor-de-rosa que só podia ser albina.

Isto mesmo, não estou brincando. Uma albina.

Minha decisão foi influenciada por dois fatores. O pri meiro foi que, ao ver o assento lá no fundo, percebi que as janelas, que ficavam logo atrás dele, davam para o esta cionamento do colégio.

Tudo bem, não chegava a ser uma vista maravilhosa, mas depois do estacionamento tinha o mar.

Não estou brincando. Aquele colégio, meu novo colé gio, tinha uma vista do Pacífico ainda melhor que a do meu quarto, pois ficava muito mais perto da praia. Das janelas da minha sala de aula era possível ver perfeitamente as on das. Eu queria me sentar o mais perto possível da janela.

O segundo motivo para me sentar ali era simples: não queria ficar do lado da garota bronzeada e fazer a garota albina pensar que não queria ficar perto de alguém com aparência tão esquisita... Bobagem, não é mesmo? Como se ela estivesse dando alguma importância para o que eu fazia. Mas eu nem hesitei. Vi o mar, vi a garota albina e lá fui eu.

Assim que me sentei, claro, uma outra garota deu uma risadinha e sussurrou baixinho, mas de forma perfeitamente audível:

- Caramba, foi sentar logo perto da esquisita!...

Eu olhei para ela. Tinha uma cabeleira impecável e olhos impecavelmente pintados. E disse, sem me preocupar em falar baixinho:

- Desculpe, você sofre de Tourette?

O professor voltara-se para escrever alguma coisa no quadro-negro mas se deteve ao ouvir minha voz. Todos se voltaram em minha direção, inclusive a garota que tinha feito o comentário.

O quê? - fez ela, apertando os olhos.

Síndrome de Tourette - continuei. - É uma doença neu rológica que faz as pessoas dizerem coisas que não querem dizer. Você tem isso?

O rosto da garota começara a ficar vermelho: -Não.

Ah!... Então estava mesmo sendo grosseira de pro pósito...

Eu não estava chamando você de esquisita - justificou-se ela rapidamente.

Sei perfeitamente - prossegui. - Por isto é que depois da aula vou quebrar apenas um dedo seu, e não todos eles.

Ela se virou rapidinho para a frente. E eu sentei no meu lugar. Não sei o que todo mundo começou a cochichar de pois disso, mas pude ver que a cabeça da albina - perfeita mente visível por baixo do branco dos seus cabelos - tornara-se roxa, tão sem graça ela havia ficado. O professor teve que mandar que todos se comportassem, e como foi ignorado deu um murro na mesa e foi avisando que se tínhamos tan ta coisa a dizer, poderíamos dizer numa redação de mil palavras sobre a batalha de Bladensburgo na guerra de 1812, espaço duplo, na mesa dele amanhã cedinho.

Puxa vida. Ainda bem que eu não estava no colégio para fazer amigos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Mas no fim das contas eu fiz amigos sim. Não que eu fizesse força. Eu nem queria mes mo. Já tenho amigos suficientes lá no Brooklyn. Tenho a Angela, a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter. Não precisava de mais amigos.

E não achava realmente que alguém aqui fosse gostar de mim - muito menos depois de terem sido obrigados a fa zer uma redação de mil palavras por causa do que aconte ceu depois que eu cheguei. E muito menos ainda depois do que aconteceu quando fomos informados de que tinha chegado a hora do segundo período - a Academia da Missão não tinha sirene, nós trocávamos de sala de hora em hora o tínhamos cinco minutos para chegar ao destino. Mal o professor Walden nos dispensou a menina albina virou-se na cadeira e me perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de rai va por trás das lentes de cor dos óculos:

E agora por acaso espera que te agradeça pelo que você disse para a Debbie?

Por mim você não tem que agradecer coisa nenhuma - respondi, levantando-me.

Ela também se levantou:

Mas foi por isto que você fez aquilo, não foi? Defen dendo a albina... Por acaso sentiu pena de mim?

Eu fiz aquilo porque a Debbie é uma mala - disse eu, dobrando a capa no braço.

Vi que os cantos dos seus lábios se repuxavam. Debbie agarrara os livros e praticamente correra em direção à por ta no exato instante em que o professor Walden nos dis pensara. Ela e um bando de outras garotas, entre as quais a bonitinha bronzeada que também tinha um assento vazio ao lado, estavam cochichando e me lançando olhares ful minantes por cima de seus suéteres Ralph Lauren.

Dava para ver que a garota albina ficou com vontade de rir quando eu chamei a Debbie de mala, mas ficou firme. Disse então, toda cheia de orgulho:

- Posso perfeitamente me defender sozinha, viu? Não preciso da sua ajuda, Nova York.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Tudo bem por mim, Carmel.

Desta vez ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Ao fazê-lo, mostrou uma fieira de aparelhos dentários que reluziam tanto quanto o mar lá fora.

Jéssica - disse ela.

O que é Jéssica?

- Meu nome. Sou a Jéssica - completou, estendendo a mão branca feito neve, com as unhas pintadas de laranja chocante. - Bem-vinda à Academia da Missão.

Às 9 horas, o professor Walden já nos havia dispensado. Dois minutos depois, Jéssica já tinha me apresentando a vinte outras pessoas, e quase todas vieram trotando atrás de mim a caminho da aula seguinte, querendo saber como era morar em Nova York.

-Lá é mesmo tão, tão... - quis saber uma garota sem-graçona, toda ansiosa na busca da palavra exata para expri mir o que desejava - tão metrópole como dizem?

Essas garotas, talvez nem precise dizer, não eram as tipi camente classudas. Não demorou para eu ver que não se davam com a lindinha bronzeada e com a garota cujos de dos eu ameaçara quebrar, que eram as arrumadérrimas, com seus suéteres e suas saias cáqui. Nada disso. As garotas que se aproximaram de mim eram dos mais diversos tipos, umas cheias de acne, outras gordas, ou então completamente es queléticas. Fiquei horrorizada ao ver que uma delas usava sandálias por cima de meia-calça com reforço nos dedos. E meia calça-bege, ainda por cima! Com sandálias brancas. Em pleno inverno!

Logo vi que meu trabalho ia ser facilitado.

Jéssica parecia ser a líder daquele grupinho. Editora do jornal do colégio, o Notícias da Missão, ao qual se referia como "mais uma resenha literária do que um jornal de ver dade", ela dissera a verdade quando me informou que não precisava de ajuda para ir à luta. Munição era o que não lhe faltava, com direito a um belo arsenal de torpedos ver bais e uma ética do trabalho das mais sérias. Praticamente a primeira coisa que ela me perguntou, depois de superar a raiva que lhe provoquei, foi se eu estaria interessada em escrever alguma coisa para o jornal.

- Nada muito complicado - foi dizendo, toda espevitada. - Quem sabe simplesmente um ensaio comparando a cultura adolescente na Costa Leste e na Costa Oeste. Aposto que você está encontrando um monte de diferenças entre nós e os seus amigos lá de Nova York. Então, que diz? Meus leitores teriam o maior interesse, especialmente garotas como Kelly e Debbie. Talvez você pudesse publicar alguma coisa sobre o mico que pode ser aparecer bronzeado na Costa Leste.

E ela caiu no riso, sem parecer propriamente perversa, mas tampouco sem nada de inocente. Mas eu logo veria que Jéssica era exatamente assim, toda risonha, com um riso que brilhava ainda mais com aqueles aparelhos terrí veis, e toda bem-humorada. Aparentemente era tão famosa pelas piadas que soltava quanto por sua gargalhada-quase-relincho, que às vezes parecia sair dela aos borbotões, como se não pudesse controlá-la, numa alegria a toda prova que inevitavelmente atraía os "psiu" das noviças afetadinhas que trabalhavam como bedéis, impedindo-nos de incomo dar os turistas que vinham tirar fotos de Junipero Serra sendo bajulado por aquelas pobres índias de bronze.

A Academia da Missão era um colégio pequeno. Havia apenas setenta segundanistas. Adorei que o Dunga e eu tivéssemos horários diferentes, pois assim o único período que tínhamos em comum era o do almoço. O almoço, por sinal, acontecia no pátio da escola, que ficava de um dos lados do estacionamento, um enorme playground grama do dando para o mar, com os veteranos comendo nas mesmas mesas que os calouros e gaivotas mergulhando na di reção de quem fizesse a besteira de lhes atirar uma batata frita. Posso dizer porque fiz a experiência. A irmã Ernestine - a mesma que tinha sido chamada de baranga pelo Mike, que afinal foi parar na minha classe de estudos sociais - veio na minha direção e me disse para nunca repetir aqui lo. Como se eu não tivesse entendido perfeitamente o reca do no exato momento em que cinqüenta enormes gaivotas grasnantes baixaram do céu num turbilhão e me cercaram, exatamente como faziam os pombos na Praça Washington quando alguém fazia a besteira de atirar no chão um pedaci nho de biscoito.

Seja como for, Soneca e Mestre também tinham o mes mo horário de almoço que eu. Era o único momento em que eu via algum dos Ackman no colégio. Era interessante observá-los em seu ambiente. Fiquei feliz de ver que ou havia acertado em minha análise do temperamento de les. Mestre vivia cercado de um bando de garotos com cara de nerds, a maioria usando óculos e teclando seus laptops no colo. Dunga vivia com os descolados e ao redor deles estavam sempre flutuando - mais ou menos como as gaivotas tinham flutuado em volta de mim - as garotas bonitinhas e bronzeadas da turma, inclusive aquela ao lado da qual eu evitara sentar. A conversa deles parece que girava em torno do que haviam ganho no Natal, pois era o primeiro dia de volta das férias de inverno, e de quem havia quebrado mais costelas esquiando em Tahoe.

Soneca talvez fosse o mais interessante. Não que ele tivesse acordado. Isso não, céus. Mas ficou sentado numa das mesas de piquenique com os olhos fechados e o rosto voltado para o sol. Como isto eu posso ver em casa, não foi o que me interessou. Não. O que me interessou foi o que estava acontecendo ao lado do Soneca. E era simplesmente um garoto incrivelmente lindo que só fazia ficar olhando bem em frente com uma expressão de arrasadora tristeza. De vez em quando passavam umas garotas - sempre pas sam umas garotas quando há um lindão por perto - e davam alô para ele; ele então afastava o olhar do mar, que era para onde estava olhando, e dizia "Oi", para em seguida voltar a olhar para aquelas ondas hipnóticas.

Fiquei pensando que Soneca e seu amigo bem que po diam ser chegados a puxar um fumo. Isto explicaria muita coisa sobre o Soneca.

Mas quando perguntei à Jéssica se sabia quem era o cara e se tinha algum problema com drogas, ela respondeu:

Ah, é o Bryce Martinson. Não, não tem nada a ver com drogas. Está só triste porque a namorada dele morreu nas férias.

É mesmo? - fiz eu, mastigando o lanche que havia trazido, pois a merenda na Academia da Missão deixa muito a desejar. Dava para entender por que tantos alunos traziam lanche de casa. A merenda tinha sido cachorro-quente. Isso mesmo, cachorro-quente. - Mas como ela morreu?

- Meteu uma bala na cabeça - interferiu Mike, o cara que estava no gabinete do diretor, e que ia passando. Ele estava comendo Cheetos de um saco gigante que acabara de tirar de sua mochila de couro. Uma mochila Louis Vuitton, diga-se de passagem. - Esfacelou a parte traseira do crânio.

Uma das garotas sem-graçonas virou-se, ouvindo isto, e comentou:

- Nossa senhora, Mike, como pode ser tão frio? Mike deu de ombros:

- E daí? Eu não gostava mesmo dela quando estava viva. Não vou dizer agora que gostava dela só porque morreu. No fundo, se alguma coisa mudou, é que posso estar odian do ela ainda mais. Estão dizendo que vamos todos ter de percorrer a Via Crucis na quarta-feira por causa dela.

- Exatamente - retrucou Jéssica, enojada. - Temos de rezar por sua alma porque ela se matou e agora terá de arder no fogo dos infernos por toda a eternidade.

Mike ficou meio pensativo:

- É mesmo? Pensei que os suicidas iam para o purgatório...

- Nada disso, seu burro. Por que você acha que o mon senhor Constantine não autoriza o serviço fúnebre da Kelly? Suicídio é pecado mortal. Monsenhor Constantine não pode deixar que uma suicida seja homenageada na sua igreja. Não permitirá nem mesmo que os pais dela a enterrem em solo consagrado - e aqui Jéssica já estava rolando os olhos de espanto. - Eu nunca gostei da Lauren, mas odeio monsenhor Constantine e suas regras cretinas ainda mais. Estou pensando em escrever um artigo sobre isto, e dar o título de O Pai, o Filho e o Hipócrita Santo.

As outras garotas soltaram um risinho nervoso. Esperei até elas pararem e perguntei:

Por que será que ela se matou? Mike fez um ar de tédio.

Por causa do Bryce, claro. Ele acabou com ela.

Uma garota negra bonitinha chamada Bernadette, que com seu metro e 80 era mais alta que todo mundo ali, incli nou-se para a frente e sussurrou:

- Ouvi dizer que ele terminou com ela no shopping. Dá para acreditar?

Uma outra menina disse:

Isso mesmo, na véspera de Natal. Eles estavam fazen do as compras de Natal juntos e ela mostrou um anel de diamante na vitrine da Bergdorf, e disse: "Quero este." E aí aposto que ele entrou em pânico - sabe como é, era um anel de noivado - e rompeu com ela ali mesmo, na hora.

E por causa disso ela foi para casa e deu um tiro na cabeça? - insisti, achando aquela história toda muito esquisita. Quando eu perguntei à Jéssica onde todo mundo almoçaria se por acaso chovesse, que Deus nos livre, ela explicou que todo mundo tinha de ficar sentado na sala de aula, para comer lá mesmo, e que as freiras traziam jogos de tabuleiro para todo mundo se distrair. Eu fiquei me perguntando se aquela história, como a história dos almoços em dia de chuva, era uma invenção. Jéssica era o tipo da garota que sen tia um frisson em contar uma mentirinha para a aluna nova - não por maldade, só para se divertir um pouco.

- Não imediatamente - explicou Jéssica. - Ela ainda tentou convencê-lo a voltar com ela durante um tempo. Passou a telefonar para ele de dez em dez minutos, até sua mãe lhe dizer para não telefonar mais. Aí ela começou a mandar-lhe cartas, dizendo o que ia fazer - já sabe, que ia se matar se ele não voltasse com ela. Como ele não respondia, ela pegou o 44 do pai, foi de carro até a casa do Bryce e tocou a campainha.

Mike passou então a contar o resto da história, o que significava provavelmente que ia haver sangue.

Isso mesmo - levantou-se ele para fazer a cena, usando um Cheeto como revólver. - Os Martinson estavam dando uma festa de réveillon, de modo que estava todo mundo em casa. Abriram a porta e lá estava aquela garota ensandecida, apontando um revólver para a cabeça. Ela disse que se não a deixassem falar com o Bryce, ia puxar o gatilho. Mas o Bryce nem estava lá, tinha sido mandado para Antígua...

... para ver se um pouco de sol e umas ondas ajuda vam a melhorar seus nervos em frangalhos - atalhou Jéssica -, pois como vocês sabem, ele está bem no meio da época dos exames e a última coisa que queria era mais pressão ainda.

Mike fulminou-a com os olhos e prosseguiu, seguran do o Cheeto contra o crânio:

- Isso aí, mas foi um erro fatal da parte dos Martinson. Assim que ela ficou sabendo que o Bryce tinha saído do país, puxou o gatilho e arrebentou com a traseira do crânio, e as luzes de Natal que os Martinson tinham espalhado por ali ficaram cheias de pedacinhos de cérebro e outros bi chos...

Todo mundo, menos eu, deu um gemido ao ouvir esses detalhes. Eu estava pensando em outras coisas.

- A cadeira vazia na sala de aula... Aquela do lado da... como se chama mesmo? Da Kelly. Era onde se sentava a garota que morreu, certo?

Bernadette fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Exatamente. Por isso é que achamos tão esquisito quan do você simplesmente passou por ela. Era como se você soubesse que era onde a Lauren se sentava. Todo mundo ficou pensando que você talvez fosse médium ou coisa assim...

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de dizer que o motivo pelo qual não tinha sentado na cadeira da Lauren não tinha nada a ver com ser médium ou deixar de ser. Na verdade, simplesmente não disse nada. Eu estava pensando: "Valeu, mãe, ter-me dito porque de repente apareceu uma vaga para mim, quando pouco antes o colégio estava tão superlotado que não cabia nem mais um aluno."

Fiquei olhando para o Bryce. Ele ainda estava bronzea do da viagem a Antígua. Estava sentado à mesa de piquenique com os pés sobre o banco, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, olhando fixamente para o Pacífico. Uma leve brisa agitou por um momento seus cabelos de um louro cor de areia.

Ele não tem a menor idéia, pensei. Não tem mesmo a menor idéia. Se está pensando que sua vida agora ficou hor rível, espere só para ver.

Espere só.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Ele não precisou esperar muito. Para dizer a verdade, foi logo depois do almoço que ela veio atrás dele. Não que ele percebesse, claro. Fui eu que imediata mente a vi no meio da multidão, quando todo mundo co meçou a se encaminhar para os armários. Os fantasmas exalam uma luminosidade que os diferencia dos vivos - fe lizmente, pois caso contrário muitas vezes eu nem saberia a diferença.

Seja como for, lá estava ela fulminando-o com olhares de ódio. Sem saber que ela estava ali, as pessoas simples mente passavam através dela. Eu até que os invejava. Prefe ria que os fantasmas fossem invisíveis para mim, como são para todo mundo. Sei que se fosse assim eu não teria des frutado da companhia do meu pai durante esses últimos anos, mas também não estaria ali agora sabendo que a Lauren estava para fazer algo terrível.

Não que eu soubesse o que ela estava pretendendo fazer com ele. Os fantasmas podem ser bem mauzinhos quando querem. Aquele lance do Edward com o espelho não era nada. Já houve casos de me atirarem objetos com tanta força que, se eu não tivesse me abaixado, também estaria hoje no mun do dos espíritos. Já sofri concussões e ossos quebrados não sei quantas vezes. Minha mãe acha que eu atraio acidentes. É isso aí, mãe. Isso mesmo. Quebrei o pulso caindo da esca da. E caí da escada porque o fantasma de um conquistador espanhol de trezentos anos me empurrou.

Mas bastou eu ver a Lauren para entender que ela esta va com intenções nada boas. E eu não chegara a esta conclu são baseada no nosso encontro prévio. Não, senhor. Apenas acompanhei o olhar da falecida e vi que não era exatamente para Bryce que ela estava olhando. O que atraíra sua atenção fora um dos caibros da parte da galeria por onde o Bryce estava passando. E dali onde estava, eu vi que a madeira es tava começando a tremer. Mas não em toda a extensão da galeria, claro que não. Era só uma peça que estava tremen do, daquelas bem pesadas. Exatamente a peça que se encontrava acima da cabeça do Bryce.

Eu agi sem pensar. Joguei-me contra o Bryce com toda força e ambos voamos juntos. O que veio exatamente a calhar. Pois ainda estávamos rolando no chão quando eu ouvi uma enor me explosão. Abaixei a cabeça para proteger os olhos, de modo que não pude ver quando a peça de madeira explodiu. Mas ouvi. E também senti. As lascas de madeira doeram à beça. Ainda bem que eu estava usando calças de lã.

O Bryce estava tão quietinho debaixo de mim que eu pensei que um pedaço mais pesado da madeira podia tê-lo atingido entre os lobos frontais ou algo assim. Mas quan do afastei meu rosto do seu peito eu vi que ele estava bem - estava apenas de olho grudado, aterrorizado, na tábua de mais de 25 centímetros de largura e quase 70 centímetros de comprimento que viera aterrissar a poucos metros de nós dois. Por toda parte ao nosso redor estavam espalha dos pedaços de madeira. Provavelmente o Bryce estava se dando conta de que, se aquela prancha tivesse atingido seu crânio, também haveria agora pedacinhos de Bryce espa lhados por ali.

- Dá licença, dá licença - disse a voz assustada do padre Dominic, que logo vi abrindo caminho pela multidão apavo rada que se juntava ali. Ele ficou congelado quando viu aque le pedação de madeira, mas ao dar com Bryce e comigo voltou à ação: - Deus do céu! - exclamou, acorrendo a nós. - Vocês estão bem, crianças? Isabella, você se feriu? Bryce?

Lentamente eu fui me sentando. Eu já tinha me acos tumado a me apalpar para ver se algum osso estava quebrado, e acabei descobrindo, ao longo dos anos, que quanto mais lentamente a gente se reerguer, mais chances terá de descobrir o que está quebrado, e menos chances de apoiar o peso do corpo nessas partes.

Mas daquela vez nada parecia estar quebrado. Fiquei en tão de pé.

- Deus de misericórdia! - dizia o padre Dom. - Têm certe za de que estão bem?

Estou bem - disse eu, me sacudindo toda. Estava toda coberta de pedacinhos de madeira, por cima da minha me lhor jaqueta Donna Karan. Olhei em volta para ver se via a Lauren: pode crer que se a tivesse visto ali naquela hora eu a teria matado, realmente teria... só que ela já estava morta, claro. Mas ela já tinha ido embora.

Meu Deus! - exclamou Bryce, aproximando-se de mim. Ele não parecia estar ferido, só um tanto abalado. Na ver dade seria difícil ferir um grandalhão como ele, com seu metro e 80 de altura e aqueles ombros largos, um verdadeiro Baldwin.

E era comigo que ele estava falando. Comigo! - Caramba, você está bem? - quis saber. - Obrigado. Meu Deus! Acho que você salvou a minha vida.

Ora, não foi nada - disse eu, e não resisti a esticar a mão e pinçar uma farpa de madeira do seu suéter. Caxemira. Exatamente como eu imaginara.

O que está acontecendo aqui?

Um sujeito alto metido num monte de túnicas e com uma calota vermelha na cabeça abria caminho na multi dão. Quando viu aquela madeira toda no chão e olhou para cima para avaliar o buraco que fora aberto, ele se virou para o padre Dom e disse:

- Viu? Está vendo, Dominic? É nisto que dá permitir que os seus lindos passarinhos façam ninhos onde bem enten dem! O sr. Ackman nos avisou que isto podia acontecer,- e agora veja só! Ele tinha razão! Alguém podia ter morrido!

Só podia mesmo ser monsenhor Constantine.

Sinto muito, monsenhor, sinto muito mesmo - disse padre Dom. - Não sei como uma coisa dessas foi aconte cer. Graças a Deus ninguém ficou ferido - e, voltando-se para Bryce e para mim: - Vocês dois estão bem mesmo? Parece-me que a senhorita Swan está meio pálida. Vou levá-la para ver a enfermeira, se não se importa, Isabella. E vocês, crianças, voltem todas para a sala de aula. Todos estão bem. Foi apenas um acidente. Agora vão indo.

Incrivelmente, todo mundo obedeceu. Padre Dominic era assim mesmo. De uma maneira ou de outra, você acaba va fazendo o que ele dizia. Felizmente ele usava seus poderes para o bem, e não para o mal!

Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo sobre o monsenhor. Lá estava ele de pé no corredor, que de repente ficara vazio, contemplando o enorme pedaço de madeira. Qualquer um poderia dizer só de olhar que ele não tinha nada de po dre. Claro que a madeira não era nova, mas estava perfei tamente seca.

- Vou mandar tirar daí esses ninhos, Dominic - disse monsenhor, asperamente. - Todos eles. Nós simplesmente não podemos correr este tipo de risco. E se um turista esti vesse em pé aqui? E Deus nos livre, o arcebispo!... O arce bispo estará aqui no mês que vem, como você sabe. E se o arcebispo Rivera estivesse bem aqui e esta viga caísse? E en tão, Dominic?

As freiras que haviam acorrido, ouvindo todo aquele fuzuê, lançavam olhares de tamanha reprovação para o po bre padre Dominic que eu quase disse alguma coisa. Cheguei até a abrir a boca, mas o padre Dom apertou mais o meu braço e começou a caminhar comigo para longe dali.

Naturalmente - concordou. - Tem toda razão. Vou mandar o pessoal da manutenção cuidar disso imediata mente, monsenhor. Imagine se o arcebispo fosse ferido!... Nem pensar.

Meu Deus, quanta besteira! - desabafei, assim que nos vimos dentro do gabinete do diretor, com a porta fechada. - Ele só pode estar brincando, pensar que um casal de passa rinhos podia fazer tudo aquilo.

Padre Dominic tinha atravessado todo o gabinete dire to para um armário onde se encontravam alguns troféus e placas - prêmios de magistério, como eu viria a descobrir. Antes de ser removido pela diocese para um cargo adminis trativo, padre Dominic havia sido um professor de biolo gia muito popular e estimado. Ele estendeu o braço por trás de um dos troféus e apanhou um maço de cigarros.

Receio que talvez seja um pouco sacrílego, Isabella, dizer que um monsenhor da Igreja católica pensa bestei ras - disse ele, de olhos baixos sobre o maço vermelho e branco.

Ainda bem então que eu não sou católica - disse eu. - E pode ficar à vontade para fumar se quiser. Não vou dizer a ninguém.

Ele continuou contemplando o maço de cigarros sonha doramente por mais um minuto, deu um suspiro profun do e voltou a guardá-lo onde estava.

- Não, muito obrigado, mas é melhor não - concluiu.

Minha nossa! Devia ser mesmo uma grande vantagem eu nunca ter me viciado com essa história de cigarro. Achei melhor mudar de assunto e então me debrucei para dar uma olhada nos troféus.

1964 - disse. - O senhor já está aqui há um certo tempo...

Estou mesmo - reconheceu padre Dom, sentando-se em sua escrivaninha. - Mas, Santo Deus, Isabella, o que exatamente que aconteceu lá?

Ora - dei de ombros -, foi só a Lauren. Acho que ago ra já sabemos por que ela ainda está rondando por aí. Quer matar o Bryce Martinson.

Padre Dominic sacudiu a cabeça:

Mas isto é terrível! Terrível mesmo. Eu nunca vi tan ta... tanta violência partindo de um espírito. Nunca, em to dos estes anos como mediador.

É mesmo? - fiz eu, olhando pela janela. O gabinete do diretor não dava para o mar, mas para as colinas onde eu morava. - Olha só - prossegui. - Daqui se pode ver a mi nha casa!

E era uma moça tão boa - continuou ele. - Nunca tivemos qualquer problema disciplinar com Lauren Chambers em todos os anos que ela passou na Academia da Missão. Por que estaria sentindo tanto ódio de um rapaz que dizia amar?

Eu olhei para ele de lado:

- O senhor está brincando comigo?

- Não, tudo bem, eu sei que eles tinham acabado o namoro... Mas emoções tão violentas... essa fúria assassina a que ela se entregou... É tão inusitado...

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Olha, eu sei que o senhor fez voto de castidade e tudo isso, mas o senhor nunca se apaixonou? Não sabe como é? Aquele cara passou ela para trás. Ela achava que eles iam se casar. Sei que parece bobagem, ainda mais que ela só tinha - quantos anos mesmo? Dezesseis? Ainda assim, ele sim plesmente botou ela no chinelo. Se isso não é suficiente para levar uma garota a um acesso de fúria assassina...

Ele me olhava pensativo.

Você parece estar falando por experiência própria.

Quem, eu? Absolutamente. Isto é, já gostei de uns ca ras e tal, mas não posso dizer que algum deles tenha cor respondido - o que lamento muito. Ainda assim, posso imaginar como a Lauren deve ter-se sentido quando ele acabou com ela.

Com vontade de se matar, suponho - disse padre Dominic.

Exatamente. Mas se matar acabou não sendo suficiente. Ela não vai ficar satisfeita enquanto não o levar com ela.

Isto é terrível - disse padre Dominic. - Realmente ter rível. Eu conversei com ela até acabar a saliva, mas ela não ouve. E agora, no primeiro dia de aula, acontece isso. Vou ter que recomendar que esse rapaz fique em casa até que tudo seja resolvido.

Eu achei graça:

E como é que o senhor vai fazer isso? Vai dizer a ele que sua namorada morta está tentando matá-lo? Aposto que monsenhor adoraria...

Em absoluto - respondeu padre Dom, abrindo uma gaveta e começando a remexer nela. - Com um mínimo de engenhosidade, podemos conseguir uma boa semana ou duas para ele em casa...

Mas o que é isto? - exclamei, lívida. - O senhor vai envenená-lo? Pensei que o senhor fosse um padre! Esse tipo de coisa não é proibido?

Envenenar? Não, não, Isabella. Vou infestá-lo com lêndeas. A enfermeira examina a cabeça dos alunos uma vez por semestre em busca de piolhos. Apenas vou dar um jeito para que o jovem sr. Martinson apresente um caso bem adiantado de infestação...

Oh meu Deus! - berrei. - Que horror! O senhor não pode encher a cabeça dele de piolhos!

Padre Dominic levantou os olhos da gaveta.

E por que não? Servirá perfeitamente para o que pre cisamos. Mantê-lo longe do perigo por tempo suficiente para que você e eu possamos convencer a srta. Chambers e...

O senhor não pode encher a cabeça dele de piolhos! - repeti, talvez com mais veemência que necessário. Nem sei por que eu estava tão contra a idéia, só que... bem, ele tinha um cabelo tão bonito. Eu tinha dado uma sacada legal quan do estávamos lá jogados no chão juntos. Era um cabelo macio e encaracolado, o tipo de cabelo bom para ficar passando os dedos. A simples idéia de insetos rastejando por ali embrulhava meu estômago. Como era mesmo aquela canção?...

Você me olhou nos olhos. E eu fui ficando. Passei a mão nos seus cabelos. E um piolho mordeu meu dedo.

Puxa vida - eu disse, sentando no tampo da escriva ninha. - Guarda os piolhos, tá bem? Deixa que eu cuido da Lauren. O senhor disse que está falando com ela há quanto tempo? Uma semana?

Desde o Ano Novo - respondeu padre Dominic. - Exatamente. Foi quando ela apareceu aqui pela primeira vez. Agora entendo que ela só estava esperando que Bryce voltasse.

- OK. Então deixa que eu cuido disso. Talvez ela só esteja precisando de uma conversa entre garotas.

Não sei... - fez padre Dominic, olhando-me meio de soslaio. - Fico achando que você tem uma certa tendência para... bem, para tentar resolver as coisas um tanto... fisicamente. O mediador deve desempenhar um papel não-violento, Isabella. Você deve ser alguém que ajuda os espíritos perturbados, em vez de machucá-los.

Alô, alô! O senhor por acaso não estava lá fora ainda há pouquinho? Acha que eu podia simplesmente ficar ali e convencer aquela viga a não esmagar o crânio do Bryce? Claro que não. Só estou querendo dizer que, se você tentasse demonstrar um pouco de compaixão...

Caramba! Eu tenho muita compaixão, padre. Meu coração ficou partido com a história dessa garota, realmente ficou. Mas este aqui é o meu colégio, entende? O meu colé gio. Não o dela. Não é mais. Ela tomou uma decisão e agora tem que agüentar as conseqüências. E eu não vou permitir que ela leve o Bryce ou quem quer que seja com ela.

Padre Dominic parecia cético:

Bem, se você está tão segura assim...

Estou segura, sim - respondi, quase saltando por cima da escrivaninha. - Deixe comigo, está bem?

Padre Dominic concordou, mas sem muita convicção, deu para ver. Precisei que ele me desse um passe por escrito, para poder voltar à sala de aula sem ser interceptada no corredor por uma das freiras. Eu estava esperando que uma delas, uma noviça de cara murcha, acabasse de examinar o passe, para poder passar para o corredor, quando uma por ia lateral onde estava escrito ENFERMARIA se abriu e lá de dentro saiu o Bryce com o seu próprio passe.

- Ei! - não pude impedir-me de gritar. - Que aconteceu? Ela por acaso... quer dizer, aconteceu mais alguma coisa? Você está ferido?

Ele deu um sorriso algo tímido:

- Não. Só esta farpa desgraçada que me entrou debaixo da unha. Estava tentando me livrar de todas aquelas farpas que se agarraram à minha calça e uma delas entrou ali, e... ele mostrou a mão direita, com uma enorme bandagem envolvendo o polegar.

Eca! - fiz eu.

É isso aí - disse ele, todo injuriado. - E ainda por cima ela usou mercúrio cromo. Odeio esse troço.

Cara! - disse eu. - Foi mesmo um dia de cão para você...

Nem tanto assim - respondeu ele, baixando o polegar. - Pelo menos não foi tão ruim quanto teria sido se você não estivesse lá. Se não fosse você, eu estaria morto.

Ele percebeu que eu havia saído da sala do diretor e per guntou:

- Algum problema?

- Não - respondi. - Padre Dominic só queria que eu preenchesse uns formulários. Sou nova aqui, você sabe.

- E como a aluna nova - interrompeu a noviça com se veridade - deve ficar sabendo que não é permitido ficar perambulando pelos corredores. É melhor vocês dois irem para suas salas.

Eu me desculpei e apanhei de volta o meu passe. Muito cavalheirescamente, Bryce se ofereceu para me mostrar onde seria minha próxima aula, e a noviça se afastou, aparente mente satisfeita. Quando já se havia distanciado o bastante para não poder mais ouvir o que dizíamos, Bryce disse:

Você é a Bella, certo? O Jasper me falou de você. Você é a meia irmã dele que chegou de Nova York.

Exatamente - respondi. - E você é o Bryce Martinson.

Ah, o Jasper falou de mim?

Eu quase dei uma risada só de pensar no Soneca falan do alguma coisa. E expliquei:

- Não, não foi o Jasper.

Ele fez um "Oh" tão decepcionado que quase senti pena dele.

Aposto que as pessoas devem estar falando de mim, não?

Um pouco - arrisquei. - Sinto muito pelo que aconte ceu com a sua namorada.

Eu também, pode acreditar - disse ele, sem aparentar ter ficado aborrecido porque eu mencionara o assunto. - Eu nem queria voltar aqui depois... você sabe. Tentei me transferir, mas não tinha vaga. Nem a escola pública quis me receber. É muito difícil conseguir transferência faltan do só um semestre. Eu não teria voltado de jeito nenhum, só que... bem, você sabe. As faculdades só te aceitam quan do você já concluiu o segundo grau.

Eu achei graça. - Já ouvi falar.

- Seja como for...

Bryce percebeu que eu estava segurando meu casaco. E realmente eu o estivera carregando o dia inteiro, já que não consegui usar o meu armário, cuja porta não se abria por ter ficado muito amassada com o impacto do corpo astral da Lauren. Então ele perguntou:

- Quer que eu leve para você?

Fiquei tão apatetada com tanta gentileza que, sem nem pensar, fui dizendo que sim e entregando o casaco. Ele o apanhou doEmmetto num dos braços e disse:

- Quer dizer então que todo mundo deve estar me cul pando pelo que aconteceu... Pelo que aconteceu à Lauren.

Não creio - respondi. - No máximo, as pessoas estão culpando a Lauren pelo que aconteceu com ela.

Sei - disse Bryce -, mas estou querendo dizer que fui eu que a levei a isto, sabe? O problema é este. Se eu não tivesse rompido com ela...

Você se tem mesmo em muito alta conta, não é? Ele foi apanhado de surpresa.

Como?

- Bem, o fato de você deduzir que ela se matou porque você rompeu com ela... Não acho que ela tenha se matado por isto. Ela se matou porque estava doente. E você não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ela estar assim. O fato de você ter terminado com ela pode ter sido a gota d'água para o colapso final, mas podia perfeitamente ter sido outro o motivo - o divórcio dos pais dela, o fato de ela não ter sido escolhida chefe da torcida, a morte do gato... Qualquer coisa. Portanto, tente não ser tão duro consigo mesmo.

Tínhamos chegado à porta da minha sala: acho que era geometria, com irmã Mary Catherine. Virei para ele e peguei de volta o meu casaco.

- Bom, eu desço aqui. Obrigada pela carona. Ele agarrou uma das mangas do meu casaco.

- Espera aí - disse, olhando-me firmemente. Era difícil ver seus olhos, pois estava bem escuro na galeria, protegi da como era do sol. Mas eu lembrava, daquele momento em que havíamos caído juntos no chão, que seus olhos eram azuis. De um azul muito lindo. - Espera um pouco - disse ele. - Deixe-me levá-la para sair hoje à noite. Para agradecer por ter salvo a minha vida e tudo mais.

- Obrigada - respondi, dando uma puxada no meu casaco

- Mas já tenho planos para hoje à noite.

Eu só não disse que meus planos envolviam sua pessoa de uma maneira bem íntima.

Então amanhã à noite - insistiu ele, ainda agarrado ao meu casaco.

Olha, eu não tenho permissão para sair à noite em dias de semana - disse eu.

Era a maior mentira. À parte o fato de ter sido levada para casa algumas vezes pela polícia, estava implícito que minha mãe confiava em mim. Se eu quisesse sair à noite num dia de semana, ela deixaria. O fato é que nunca tínhamos falado desse assunto, pois nenhum cara tinha me convidado para sair, fosse em dia de semana ou em qualquer outro.

Não que eu seja um horror ou algo assim. Posso não ser nenhuma Cindy Crawford, mas também não sou um bagu lho. Acho que no fundo o que acontece é que eu sempre fui considerada meio esquisita em minha antiga escola. É o que costuma acontecer com garotas que ficam falando sozinhas e se metendo com a polícia.

Mas não me entendam mal. De vez em quando chegavam caras novos na escola e eles mostravam interesse por mim... mas só até que alguém que me conhecesse passasse a eles as informações... Aí eles passavam a me evitar como se eu fosse uma leprosa.

Garotos da Costa Leste. Não sabem de nada...

Mas agora eu tinha a oportunidade de começar tudo de novo, com toda uma nova população de caras que não sabiam nada do meu passado - quer dizer, exceto Soneca e Dunga, mas duvido que eles fossem dar com a língua nos dentes, pois nenhum dos dois poderia ser considerado muito... loquaz, por assim dizer.

Seja como for, o fato é que nenhum dos dois havia entra do em contato com Bryce, pois logo em seguida ele insistiu:

- Então no fim de semana. O que você vai fazer no sába do à noite?

Eu não estava certa de que fosse lá uma idéia tão boa as sim me envolver com um cara cuja falecida namorada esta va tentando matá-lo. E se ela descobrisse e ficasse ressenti da comigo? Eu podia apostar que o padre Dominic não ia achar muito legal eu estar saindo com o Bryce.

Mas por outro lado, quantas vezes uma garota como eu é convidada para sair por um cara sensacional como Bryce Martinson?

- OK - concordei. - No sábado. Me pega às sete?

Ele deu um sorriso. Tinha dentes lindos, brancos e regulares.

Às sete - confirmou, largando o meu casaco. - Até lá. Se não antes...

Até lá, então - disse eu, com a mão na porta da classe de geometria da irmã Mary Catherine. - Ah, sim, Bryce!

Ele já estava seguindo para sua sala pela galeria.

Sim...

Cuidado por onde passa...

Acho que ele piscou para mim, mas era difícil dizer na sombra.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Quando eu entrei no Rambler no fim do dia, Mestre estava todo agitado. - Está todo mundo comentando! - gritou, pulan do no assento. - Todo mundo viu! Você salvou a vida daque le cara! Você salvou a vida do Bryce Martinson!

Eu não salvei a vida de ninguém - retruquei, ajeitan do calmamente o espelho retrovisor para dar uma olhada nos cabelos. Jóia. O ar salgado definitivamente me faz bem.

Salvou sim. Eu vi aquela tora de madeira. Se tivesse caído na cabeça dele, estava morto! Você o salvou, Bella! Pode crer que salvou.

Bem - disse eu, passando brilho nos lábios. - Talvez.

Caramba, você só foi ao colégio um dia e já é a garo ta mais popular da área!

Mestre não conseguia mesmo se conter. Às vezes eu fica va pensando se um Lexotan não seria uma boa. Não que eu não gostasse dele. Na realidade, era o filho dCarlisle de que eu gostava mais - o que no fundo não quer dizer mui ta coisa, mas é o melhor que posso dizer. Mestre é que chega ra para mim na noite da véspera, quando eu estava ten tando decidir o que vestiria no primeiro dia de aula, e me perguntara, muito pálido, se eu tinha certeza que não que ria trocar de quarto com ele.

Fiquei olhando para ele como se ele estivesse maluco. Seu quarto era bem legal, e tudo mais, mas espera aí. Desistir do meu próprio banheiro e da vista para o mar? Nem pen sar. Nem que isso significasse que eu estaria me livrando do meu incômodo companheiro de quarto, o Edward, que na realidade não tinha voltado a aparecer desde que eu o ti nha mandado passear.

- Por que diabos eu haveria de querer trocar o meu quar to? - perguntei.

Mestre deu de ombros.

-É que... é que este quarto aqui é meio horripilante, não acha não?

Fiquei olhando para ele. Vocês deviam ver como o meu quarto estava. Com o abajur da mesinha-de-cabeceira ace so, envolvendo tudo numa maravilhosa luz rosada, e o meu CD player tocando Janet Jackson - tão alto que duas vezes minha mãe tinha gritado para eu abaixar -, hor ripilante era a última coisa que alguém diria sobre o meu quarto.

- Horripilante? - repeti, olhando ao redor. Nenhum sinal do Edward. Nenhum sinal de nada anormal. Estávamos perfeitamente instalados no reino dos seres vivos. - O que tem de horripilante aqui? Mestre franziu a boca.

- Não diga nada ao papai - explicou então -, mas tenho andado um bocado por aí pesquisando esta casa, e cheguei à conclusão, sem sombra de dúvida, de que ela é mal-assombrada.

Fiquei olhando para sua carinha sardenta, e vi que ele estava falando sério. Muito sério, como deixou claro o seu comentário seguinte.

- Embora a maioria dos cientistas tenha descartado quase todas as alegações de casos de atividades paranormais no país, persistem muitos indícios de fenômenos espectrais acontecendo no mundo sem explicação. Minha investi gação aqui em casa ficou a desejar em matéria de indícios considerados tradicionais de presença de espíritos, como os chamados pontos frios. Mas ainda assim, Bella, ficou perfei tamente evidente a variação de temperatura neste quarto, levando-me a concluir que provavelmente houve aqui pelo menos um caso de grande violência, talvez até um assassi nato, e que alguns remanescentes da vítima (que você pode chamar de alma, se quiser) ainda estão por aqui, talvez na vã esperança de conseguir justiça para sua morte violenta.

Eu me recostei numa das colunas da minha cama. Caso contrário, poderia ter caído.

- Caramba - disse, fazendo força para manter a voz normal. - Impossível fazer uma garota se sentir mais bem- vinda.

Mestre ficou meio embaraçado.

- Lamento - disse ele, com a ponta das orelhas ficando vermelha. - Não devia ter dito nada. Falei sobre isto com o Jasper e o Emmett e eles disseram que eu estava maluco. Talvez esteja mesmo. - E depois de engolir em seco, tomando coragem: - Mas considero meu dever, como homem, me ofe recer para trocar de quarto com você. Como vê, não estou com medo.

Eu sorri para ele, esquecendo completamente meu choque numa súbita onda de afeto. Fiquei realmente sensi bilizada. Dava para ver que o carinha tinha precisado reu nir toda a coragem para fazer aquela proposta. Ele realmente estava convencido de que o meu quarto era mal-assombrado, apesar de tudo que a ciência lhe dizia e no entanto se mostrava disposto a se sacrificar por minha causa, por puro cavalheirismo. Impossível não gostar do carinha. Impossível mesmo.

- Beleza, Mestre - disse eu, esquecendo completamente de tudo, numa onda de sentimentalismo, e chamando-o pelo apelido que inventara para ele. - Acho que seria perfei tamente capaz de enfrentar qualquer fenômeno paranormal que viesse a ocorrer aqui.

Ele não pareceu se importar com o apelido. Evidente mente aliviado, disse:

Bom, se você realmente não se importa...

Não, está tudo bem. Mas queria te perguntar uma coisa - continuei, abaixando a voz, para o caso de o Edward estar em algum lugar por ali. - Nessas suas pesquisas, em algum momento você ficou sabendo o nome desse pobre coitado cuja alma estaria vagando pelo meu quarto? Mestre sacudiu a cabeça.

- Se você quiser realmente, posso conseguir para você. Posso dar uma olhada na biblioteca. Eles têm lá todos os jornais que foram publicados aqui na região desde que começou a imprensa local, pouco antes da construção desta casa. Está tudo em microfilmes, e tenho certeza de que se ficar algum tempo dando uma olhada...

A coisa me parecia meio absurda, um garoto passando o tempo todo numa biblioteca bolorenta vendo micro filmes, com uma praia daquelas a dois quarteirões dali. Mas cada um na sua, certo?

- Beleza - foi tudo que consegui dizer.

Agora eu estava vendo que o fraco que o Mestre tinha por mim ameaçava adquirir dimensões completamente des proporcionais. Primeiro eu tinha me prontificado a viver num quarto que segundo diziam podia ser mal-assombrado, depois tinha salvado a vida de Bryce Martinson. E depois, que grande façanha me esperava? Correr os cem metros ra sos em 10s04?

- Veja bem - disse eu, enquanto Soneca pelejava com a ignição, que aparentemente tinha uma certa tendência a não funcionar na primeira tentativa. - Eu fiz apenas o que qualquer um de vocês teria feito se estivesse lá.

- O Emmett estava lá e não fez nada - atalhou Mestre. Dunga interferiu:

- Corta essa, eu não vi nenhuma droga de viga, está bem?

Se tivesse visto, também teria empurrado ele dali. Minha nossa!

- Tudo bem, mas você não viu. Provavelmente estava ocupado demais olhando para Kelly Prescott.

Dizendo isto, Mestre levou um belo safanão no braço:

Fecha essa matraca, David - disse o Dunga. - Você não sabe do que está falando.

Cala a boca todo mundo! - cortou o Soneca, num raro acesso de mau humor. - Nunca vou conseguir tirar este carro do lugar se vocês continuarem me atrapalhando desse jeito. Emmett, pare de bater no David, David, pare de gritar no meu ouvido, e Bella, se você não tirar este seu cabeção aí do espelho nunca vou conseguir ver para onde estamos indo. Vou te contar, mal posso ver a hora de botar minhas mãos naquele Camaro!

Foi depois do jantar que o telefone tocou. Minha mãe teve de berrar lá de baixo porque eu estava com meus fones de ouvido. Embora ainda fosse o primeiro dia do novo se mestre, eu já tinha um bocado de dever de casa para fazer, sobretudo de geometria. Na minha antiga escola nós só tínhamos chegado ao capítulo sete. Os segundanistas da Academia da Missão já estavam no capítulo doze. E eu sabia que estaria acabada se não começasse a recuperar o atraso.

Quando desci para atender o telefone, minha mãe já estava tão furiosa comigo por ter precisado gritar - o trabalho dela exige que cuide muito bem das cordas vocais - que nem quis dizer quem era. Eu peguei o telefone e disse alô.

Houve uma pausa, e eu ouvi a voz do padre Dominic.

- Alô? Isabella? É você? Desculpe incomodá-la em casa, mas estive pensando muito, e realmente estou achando... eu cheguei à conclusão de que precisamos fazer alguma coisa imediatamente. Não consigo parar de pensar no que teria acontecido ao pobre Bryce se você não estivesse lá.

Eu olhei para os lados. O Dunga estava jogando Cool Boarders (com o pai, a única pessoa na casa que deixava ele ganhar), minha mãe estava trabalhando no computador, Soneca tinha saído para substituir um entregador de pizza que estava doente e Mestre estava na mesa da sala de jan tar trabalhando num projeto de ciências que só teria de apre sentar em abril.

Hmm - disse eu. - Olha só, realmente não vou poder falar agora.

Entendo - disse o padre Dom. - E não se preocupe, quem fez a chamada atendida pela sua mãe foi uma das noviças. Sua mãe está achando que foi uma nova amiguinha sua da escola. Mas o fato, Isabella, é que precisamos fazer alguma coisa, de preferência esta noite...

Olha - respondi. - Não se preocupe. Está tudo sob controle.

Padre Dom pareceu surpreso.

Está mesmo? Tem certeza? Como? Como você está conseguindo manter a coisa sob controle?

Não tem importância. Mas eu já fiz isto antes. Tudo vai dar certo, prometo.

- Ora, está bem, é ótimo prometer que tudo vai dar certo , mas eu já a vi em ação, Isabella, e não posso dizer que fiquei muito bem impressionado com o seu método. Daqui a um mês o arcebispo estará chegando, e realmente eu não posso...

O telefone sinalizou que havia outra chamada, eu pedi que ele esperasse um minutinho, apertei o botão e disse:

Casa dos Ackman Swan.

Bella? - disse uma voz de garoto, que eu não reconheci.

Sim...

Oi, tudo bem? É o Bryce. Então. Qual é a boa?

Eu olhei para minha mãe. Estava com a cara completa mente enfiada na reportagem em que estava trabalhando.

- Hmm - disse eu -, nada demais. Pode esperar só um pouquinho, Bryce? Estou com uma pessoa na outra linha.

- Claro - respondeu ele. Voltei para o padre Dominic.

- Então - retomei, com cuidado para não dizer alto o seu nome. - Agora preciso ir. Minha mãe está esperando uma chamada muito importante na outra linha. Um senador. Um senador muito importante.

Eu provavelmente iria para o inferno por causa disto - se é que existe este lugar -, mas não podia dizer a verdade ao padre Dominic: que eu ia sair com o ex-namorado do fantasma.

Ora, mas é claro - disse padre Dominic. - Eu... bem, se você tiver um plano...

Tenho sim. Não se preocupe. Nada vai estragar a visita do arcebispo. Prometo. Tchau - e desliguei, voltando para o Bryce: - Oi, desculpe... E aí?

Nada, não. Eu estava só pensando em você. Que vai querer fazer no sábado? Quer dizer... quer sair para jantar, ir a um cinema, ou quem sabe as duas coisas? A outra linha acendeu. Respondi:

- Bryce, eu sinto muito realmente, mas a casa aqui está uma zona... Pode esperar um minutinho? Obrigada. Alô? Uma voz de garota que eu nunca tinha ouvido disse: Oi, tudo bem? É a Bella?

- Falando - eu disse.

- Oi, Bellinha, é a Kelly. Kelly Prescott, da sua classe. Só queria te dizer... aquilo que você fez hoje pelo Bryce... foi muito legal. Puxa, nunca vi tanta coragem na minha vida! Deviam abrir manchete para você no jornal, no mínimo. Vou reunir uns amigos em casa neste sábado, nada de mais, só uma festinha na piscina, o pessoal lá de casa vai viajar no fim de semana, e a piscina é aquecida, claro... Então fiquei achando que se você quisesse, poderia aparecer...

Fiquei ali segurando o telefone, completamente abestalhada. Kelly Prescott, a garota mais rica e mais bonita da segunda série, estava me convidando para uma festa na piscina na mesma noite em que eu tinha um encontro com o garoto mais sexy da escola. Que ainda por cima estava na outra linha.

Puxa, Kelly, claro - respondi. - Eu adoraria. O Emmett sabe onde fica?

Emmett? - fez a Kelly, logo emendando: - Ah, o Emmett! Claro, ele é seu meio-irmão ou algo assim, certo? Isso mesmo, traz ele também. Mas, olha...

Adoraria ficar conversando, Kelly, mas estou com uma pessoa na outra linha. Podemos conversar sobre isto ama nhã no colégio?

Claro, sem problema. Tchauzinho.

Apertei de novo o botão do Bryce, pedi que esperasse mais um pouquinho, tampei o bocal do fone com a mão e gritei:

- Emmett, festa na piscina da casa daí Kelly Prescott neste sábado. Se não for, eu te mato.

Dunga largou o controle remoto.

- Nem pensar! - berrou, exultante. - O cacete que eu não vou!

Carlisle aplicou-lhe um cascudo.

- Olha a linguagem!

Eu voltei a falar com o Bryce.

-Jantar seria genial - disse. - Qualquer coisa, menos co mida natureba.

Ótimo! - fez ele. - Isso mesmo, eu também odeio co mida natural. Não tem nada igual a um bom pedaço de carne, com umas fritas e um bom molho...

Beleza, Bryce. Desculpe, mas é aquela outra chamada de novo, lamento mesmo mas vou ter de ir, tá bom? Falo com você amanhã no colégio.

OK, tudo bem - concordou Bryce, mas parecendo surpreso. Aposto que eu era a primeira garota que se preocupa va em atender a outra linha durante um telefonema dele. - Tchau, Bella. E obrigado de novo.

Sem problema. Disponha - e desliguei, atendendo à outra ligação.

- Bella? É Jéssica!

No fundo, ouvi o Mike gritando: - E eu também!

- E aí, garota? - foi dizendo a Jéssica. - Estamos indo para o Clutch. Quer que a gente te apanhe? O Mike acaba de tirar carteira de motorista.

Sou perfeitamente legal! - gritou o Mike no telefone.

Clutch?

É, o Café Clutch, no centro. Você não gosta de café? Você não é de Nova York?

Aquela eu tive que pensar.

Podes crer. O problema... é que eu já estou meio com prometida.

Ah, corta essa! Que compromisso você pode ter? Vai lavar o casaco? Sei que você é a maior heroína e coisa e tal, e talvez não tenha tempo para nós, simples mortais, mas...

Ainda não acabei minha redação sobre a batalha de Bladensburgo para o professor Walden - disse. - E ainda preciso estudar muita geometria se quiser chegar perto de vocês, gênios.

Ai meu Deus - retrucou Jéssica. - Falou, então. Mas vai ter que prometer que senta do nosso lado no almoço amanhã. Queremos saber direitinho como você apertou o seu corpo contra o do Bryce e como se sentiu e tudo mais...

Não quero saber nada disso - cortou o Mike, fingindo-se de horrorizado.

- É isso aí - concluiu Jéssica. - Eu quero saber tudinho. Eu prometi a ela que não omitiria nenhum detalhe e desliguei. Olhei para o telefone, e, para grande alívio meu, ele não estava tocando. Eu nem podia acreditar. Nunca na vida eu havia sido tão popular. Sinistro.

Claro que eu tinha pregado a maior mentira sobre o de ver de casa. Já tinha escrito a redação e estudara dois capí tulos de geometria - o máximo que eu conseguiria numa noite. Mas a verdade, claro, é que eu tinha uma missão a cumprir, e precisava me preparar.

Não é preciso muita coisa para fazer uma mediação. Cruzes e água benta são coisas que podem ser necessárias para matar um vampiro - e posso lhes garantir que nunca na vida encontrei um vampiro, e não foram poucas as ho ras que eu passei em cemitérios -, mas no caso de fantas mas, basta ter uma boa lábia.

Mas às vezes, para que o trabalho fique bem-feito, é ne cessário mesmo tomar certas providências. E para isso são necessárias algumas ferramentas. Recomendo sempre usar objetos encontrados no local, pois assim você não tem que carregar muita coisa. Mas não deixo de levar comigo um cinturão de ferramentas com lanterna, uma chave de fen da, alicates e coisas assim, que eu uso por cima de um par de leggings pretos. Eu estava apertando o cinturão por volta de meia-noite, feliz porque todo mundo na casa já es tava dormindo - inclusive o Soneca, que àquela altura já tinha voltado das entregas de pizzas -, e acabava de me me ter na minha jaqueta de moto quando recebi uma visita, adivinha de quem?...

- Minha nossa! - exclamei ao dar com o reflexo dele por trás do meu no espelho em que eu estava me olhando. Eu juro, há anos que vejo fantasmas, mas sempre me dá um calafrio quando algum deles se materializa na minha frente. Dei meia-volta, muito danada, não porque ele estivesse ali, mas por ter me apanhado de surpresa. - Por que ainda está por aqui? Achei que tinha dito para você se mandar.

Edward estava recostado no maior relax numa das pilastras da minha cama. Com seus olhos negros, me examinava do alto do meu capuz à ponta dos meus tênis.

Não acha que já é um pouco tarde para sair, Isabella? - perguntou ele, com a maior naturalidade, como se esti véssemos no meio de uma conversa sobre, sei lá, digamos, a segunda Lei dos Escravos Foragidos, que deve ter sido pro mulgada mais ou menos na época em que ele morreu.

Hmm - fiz eu, tirando o capuz. - Olha só, sem querer ofender, Edward, mas isto aqui é o meu quarto. Que tal você tentar se mandar? E que tal deixar que eu cuide da minha vida?

Edward nem se mexeu.

Sua mãe não vai gostar de saber que você está saindo tão tarde da noite.

Minha mãe? - E fiquei olhando para ele, lá em cima, pois era surpreendentemente alto para alguém que está mor to. - Que é que você sabe da minha mãe?

Gosto muito da sua mãe - disse Edward calmamente. - É uma boa mulher. Você tem muita sorte de ter uma mãe que a ame tanto. Acho que ela ficaria muito preocupada em ver que você está se expondo ao perigo.

Me expondo ao perigo... É isso aí!

- Tudo bem. Segura esta agora, Edward. Há muito tempo eu saio de noite e minha mãe nunca disse uma palavra so bre isto. Ela sabe perfeitamente que eu sei cuidar de mim.

OK, uma bela duma mentirinha, mas ele não tinha como saber mesmo...

- Sabe mesmo? - perguntou ele, erguendo dubitativamente uma das sobrancelhas negras. Não pude deixar de perceber que havia uma cicatriz cortando pelo meio essa sobrancelha, como se alguém tivesse zunido uma faca de raspão em seu rosto. Eu meio que senti a sensação que de via dar. Especialmente quando ele deu uma risadinha de satisfação e disse: - Acho que não sabe não, hermosa. Não neste caso.

Eu levantei as duas mãos.

- OK. Para começo de conversa: não fale comigo em es panhol. Número dois: você nem sabe aonde eu estou indo, de modo que sugiro que largue do meu pé.

- Mas eu sei perfeitamente aonde você está indo, Isabella. Você está indo para o colégio para tentar falar com aquela garota que está tentando matar o rapaz, aque le de que você parece estar... gostando. Mas estou lhe avisando, hermosa, você não agüenta com ela sozinha. Se tiver mesmo de ir, devia levar o padre com você.

Fiquei olhando para ele. Tinha a sensação de que meus olhos estavam saltando para fora, mas não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- O quê? Como pode estar sabendo de tudo isso? Por acaso você está... me perseguindo?

Ele deve ter percebido pela minha reação que não devia ter dito aquilo, pois se endireitou e disse:

Não sei o que significa esta palavra, perseguindo. Só sei que você está se expondo ao perigo.

Você anda me seguindo - insisti, apontando para ele um dedo acusador. - Vai dizer que não anda? Tenha dó, Edward, eu já tenho um irmão mais velho, não preciso de outro não. Não preciso que ande por aí me espionando...

Oh, claro - disse ele, com todo sarcasmo. - Esse irmão cuida muito bem de você. Quase tão bem quanto cuida do próprio sono.

Espera aí! - exclamei, saindo em defesa do Soneca, contra todas as probabilidades. - Ele trabalha de noite, está sabendo? Está economizando para comprar um Camaro!

Edward fez um gesto que muito provavelmente era gros seiro, lá pelos idos de 1850.

Você não vai a lugar nenhum - disse então.

Ah, é mesmo? - desafiei, rodando no calcanhar e saindo porta afora. - Tente me segurar, bafo de cadáver.

Ele foi de uma precisão cirúrgica. Minha mão já estava na maçaneta quando a tranca da porta se fechou. Eu nem tinha notado ainda que havia uma tranca na minha porta - ela devia ser muito antiga. O controle manual estava ar rebentado e só Deus sabia onde é que podia estar a chave.

Fiquei parada ali bem meio minuto, olhando para mi nha mão sem acreditar muito enquanto ela girava em vão a maçaneta. Até que resolvi respirar bem fundo, como havia sugerido a terapeuta da minha mãe. Ela não estava querendo dizer que eu devia respirar fundo quando estivesse en frentando um fantasma perseguidor. Achava apenas que de via fazê-lo de maneira geral, sempre que estivesse me sentindo estressada.

Mas o fato é que ajudou. E ajudou muito.

- OK - disse afinal, voltando-me. - Edward, isto não é nada legal.

Edward ficou muito sem graça. Bastava olhar para ele para entender que não estava nada satisfeito com o que acabara de fazer. Não sei o que foi que causou a sua morte na vida anterior, mas certamente não foi por ele ser um sujeito cruel ou por gostar de machucar as pessoas. Ele era um bom su jeito. Ou pelo menos estava tentando ser.

- Eu não posso... - disse ele, já agora bem na minha frente. - Isabella, não vá. Essa mulher... essa garota, a Lauren, não é como os outros espíritos que você pode ter encontrado. Ela está cheia de ódio. Se puder, vai matá-la.

Eu dei um sorriso encorajador:

- Aí mesmo é que eu devo acabar com ela, não? Vamos lá, abra a porta.

Ele hesitou. Por um momento, achei que ele ia abri-la. Mas ele acabou não abrindo. Apenas ficou lá, meio sem graça, mas firme.

- Como quiser - disse eu, e o contornei, caminhando direto para a janela. Botei um pé no assento que Carlisle havia feito e levantei a persiana da janela. Já estava com uma perna passando sobre o peitoril quando senti sua mão agarrando meu pulso.

Voltei-me para olhar para ele. Não consegui ver seu ros to, pois a luz da minha cabeceira estava por trás dele, mas ouvia perfeitamente sua voz e o tom suave em que pedia:

- Isabella...

Só isso: apenas o meu nome.

Eu não disse nada. Nem podia. Quer dizer, claro que po dia, não era como se houvesse um caroço na minha gargan ta ou coisa assim. Simplesmente... sei lá.

Em vez disso, fiquei olhando para a mão dele, que era muito grande e meio escura, mesmo por cima do couro pre to da minha jaqueta. Ele tinha um bocado de força naque la mão, para um sujeito que estava morto. E até para um sujeito vivo. Viu que o meu olhar estava baixando, olhou na mesma direção e se deu conta de que sua mão estava agarrando o meu pulso,

E então me soltou de repente, como se minha pele tivesse começado a queimar ou coisa parecida. Eu continuei subindo na janela. Quando consegui atravessar o telhado da varanda e chegar ao chão lá embaixo, voltei-me em di reção à janela do meu quarto.

Mas é claro que ele já tinha ido embora.

Era uma noite fresca e clara. De lua cheia. Ali, da frente da casa, eu a via sobre o mar, parecendo um lampião aceso - não um farol como o sol, mas uma daquelas lâmpadas de poucos watts que a gente põe em abajures re torcidos na mesinha-de-cabeceira. O Pacífico, parecendo à distância um espelho tranqüilo, estava negro, exceto numa estreita faixa iluminada pela lua, branca como papel.

À luz da lua eu podia ver a cúpula vermelha da igreja da Missão. Mas só porque eu estava vendo a Missão não que ria dizer que a Missão estava perto. Ficava a bem uns três quilômetros de distância. Eu trazia no bolso as chaves do Rambler, que havia subtraído meia hora antes. O metal es tava aquecido pelo calor do meu corpo. O Rambler, que de dia era turquesa, ficava parecendo cinza naquela sombra. Bom, sei perfeitamente que não tenho carteira. Mas se o Dunga pode...

Tudo bem. Acabei vacilando. E não é melhor mesmo que eu tenha decidido não dirigir? Pois se não sabia como fa zer... Quer dizer, não que eu não saiba dirigir. Claro que sei. É só que eu não tive muita prática, pois passei a vida intei ra na capital mundial dos transportes públicos...

Ah, esquece. Dei meia-volta e caminhei em direção à garagem. Tinha de haver uma bicicleta em algum lugar. Três garotos, confere? Tinha de haver pelo menos uma bicicleta.

Acabei encontrando uma. Era uma bicicleta de homem, claro, com aquela barra imbecil, e um assento duro demais. Mas parecia funcionar bem. Pelo menos os pneus não esta vam vazios.

Então pensei: muito bem, lá vou eu vestida de preto, an dando de bicicleta pelas ruas depois de meia-noite. O que está faltando?

Não esperava mesmo encontrar alguma fita fosforescente, mas fiquei pensando que um capacete não seria mau. Havia um pendurado num cabide ao lado da garagem. Abai xei o capuz do meu suéter e pus o capacete. Uau! Charmosa e bem protegida, só mesmo eu.

E lá fui eu, descendo a ladeira. Cascalho não é exata mente a melhor coisa para andar de bicicleta, especialmente descendo. E logo ficou claro que o caminho todo era des cendente, pois a casa, com vista para a baía, ficava num dos lados daquela espécie de outeiro. Descer certamente era me lhor que subir - eu nunca ia conseguir voltar para casa subindo aquela ladeira; entendi perfeitamente que na volta teria de empurrar a bicicleta -, mas dava uma aflição enorme aquela descida. A colina era tão íngreme, o cami nho tão tortuoso e a noite estava tão fria que pedalei com o coração na boca quase o tempo todo, com lágrimas escor rendo pelas bochechas por causa do vento. E aqueles bura cos...! Vou te contar! Como aquela porcaria daquele assen to machucava quando eu passava por um buraco!

Mas a colina não era o pior de tudo. Quando cheguei lá embaixo dei com um cruzamento de pistas. Dava muito mais medo que a colina, pois embora já passasse de meia-noite havia carros passando. Um deles buzinou para mim. Mas não foi culpa minha. Eu estava indo tão rápido, por causa da colina e tudo mais, que se tivesse parado provavel mente teria voado por cima do guidão. De modo que fui em frente, escapando por pouco de ser atropelada por uma pick-up e, de repente, nem sei como, eu estava entrando no estacionamento do colégio.

A Missão parecia muito diferente à noite. Para começar, durante o dia o estacionamento estava sempre cheio, com todos aqueles carros dos professores, alunos e turistas que visitavam a igreja. Mas agora estava vazio, não havia um único carro, e tão tranqüilo que era possível ouvir, bem longe, o som das ondas na praia de Carmel.

Além disso, por causa do turismo, suponho, eles tinham instalado aqueles focos de luz para iluminar certas partes do prédio, como a cúpula - que estava toda iluminada - e o frontispício da igreja, com seu enorme pórtico de entra da. Mas a parte posterior do prédio, onde eu fui dar, estava bem escura. O que, afinal, me convinha perfeitamente. Escondi a bicicleta por trás de uma lixeira, deixei o capacete pendurado no guidão e me aproximei de uma janela. A Missão foi construída há mais ou menos um quaquilhão de anos, quando não existia ar-condicionado ou aquecimen to central e, para refrescar no verão e aquecer no inverno, as construções tinham paredes muito grossas. Com isto, to das as janelas da Missão tinham uma profundidade de uns trinta centímetros, com mais outros trinta centímetros de recuo na parte interior.

Eu subi num desses parapeitos, olhando ao redor para ver se ninguém estava me vendo. Mas só havia por perto um par de guaxinins fuçando em volta da lixeira, em bus ca de algum resto do almoço. Levei ao rosto então as mãos em forma de viseira, para proteger os olhos da luz da lua, e olhei lá para dentro.

Era a sala de aula do professor Walden. Com o luar inci dindo lá dentro, pude ver sua letra no quadro-negro e o grande cartaz de Bob Dylan, seu poeta favorito, pendurado na parede.

Não levei mais que um segundo para quebrar o vidro de uma das antiquadas vidraças de ferro, esticar o braço lá para dentro e abrir a janela. O mais difícil em matéria de arrom bar uma janela não é propriamente o momento de quebrar o vidro ou mesmo de conseguir abrir a maçaneta. O pior é tirar a mão depois sem se cortar. Eu tinha trazido meu me lhor par de luvas caça-fantasma, daquelas bem espessas, de borracha preta com enchimento nas juntas, mas minha manga já tinha ficado presa uma vez, deixando meu braço todo arranhado.

Isso não aconteceu desta vez. Além disso, a janela abria para fora, não para cima, o que me facilitou a entrada. Já aconteceu de eu arrombar lugares que tinham alarmes - o que me obrigou a fazer pequenas e desconfortáveis viagens na parte de trás de caminhonetes do serviço público nova-iorquino - mas a Missão ainda não tinha chegado a este requinte em seu sistema de segurança. Na realidade, o sistema de segurança deles parecia consis tir apenas em trancar as portas e janelas, e seja o que Deus quiser.

O que certamente me convinha.

Uma vez dentro da sala do professor Walden, fechei a janela pela qual havia entrado. Não tinha sentido mesmo chamar a atenção de alguém que por acaso estivesse vi giando a região (até parece...). Era fácil ir passando entre as carteiras, com todo aquele brilho da Lua. E depois de ter aberto a porta e passado para a galeria, constatei que tam bém não ia precisar da lanterna. O pátio estava inundado de luz. Concluí que a Missão deve receber turistas até bem tarde, quando já escureceu, pois no beiral do telhado havia focos de luz amarela apontados em diferentes direções: a palmeira mais alta, aquela que tinha o maior arbusto de hi biscos em sua base; a fonte, que continuava ligada, mesmo àquela hora; e, naturalmente, a estátua do padre Serra, com uma luz brilhando em sua cabeça de bronze e outra nas cabeças das indígenas americanas a seus pés.

Ainda bem que o padre Serra era uma boa pessoa e já es tava morto. Eu tinha a sensação de que aquela estátua o teria deixado muito embaraçado mesmo.

A galeria estava vazia, assim como o pátio. Não havia ninguém por ali. Eu só ouvia o farfalhar da água da fonte e o canto dos grilos no jardim. Parecia mesmo um lugar bem tranqüilo, o que não deixava de ser surpreendente. Estou querendo dizer é que nenhuma de minhas outras es colas me parecia tranqüila. Pelo menos aquela ali estava parecendo bem tranqüila, até que eu ouvi aquela voz áspera atrás de mim:

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Dei meia-volta, e lá estava ela. Simplesmente recostada no seu armário - perdão, no meu armário - e de olho gru dado em mim, os braços cruzados no peito. Estava usando um par de calças negras - bem elegantes - e um twinset de caxemira cinza. Trazia no pescoço um colar de pérolas, com uma pérola para cada Natal e cada aniversário de sua vida, certamente um presente de avós muito amorosos. Nos pés, um par de sapatos negros reluzentes. Seu cabelo, que bri lhava tanto quanto os sapatos à luz amarelada dos refle tores, parecia macio e dourado. Ela realmente era uma garo ta bonita.

Pena que tivesse estourado os miolos.

- Lauren - disse eu, tirando o capuz. - Oi. Lamento te incomodar... - sempre ajuda pelo menos começar de uma maneira polida - ... mas acho que a gente precisa muito conversar, você e eu.

Lauren nem se mexeu. Não, estou exagerando. Ela aper tou um pouco os olhos. Tinham uma cor pálida, acho que meio acinzentada, embora fosse difícil saber, apesar dos re fletores. Os longos cílios, escurecidos com rímel, tinham uma espécie de moldura de lápis negro de muito bom gosto.

- Conversar? - perguntou ela. - Ah sim, claro. Eu tam bém quero muito falar com você. Estou sabendo perfeitamente sobre você, Bellinha.

Eu tremi nas bases. Não consegui me conter:

Bella - corrigi.

Como quiser. Eu sei o que você está fazendo aqui.

Ótimo, muito bem - respondi. - Neste caso não vou precisar explicar. Quer se sentar para a gente poder conversar?

Conversar? Por que eu haveria de querer conversar com você? O que você está pensando que eu sou, mané? Meu Deus, você se acha mesmo muito esperta, não é? Acha que simplesmente pode ir entrando, assim...

Como assim?... - fiz eu, piscando.

Ir tomando o meu lugar - endireitou-se ela, afastan do-se do armário e caminhando em direção ao pátio como se estivesse admirando a fonte. - Você, a nova garota - pros seguiu, olhando-me com o rabo do olho. - A garota nova que acha que pode simplesmente ir tomando o lugar que me pertencia. Você já se apoderou do meu armário. Já está querendo roubar minha melhor amiga. Eu sei que a Kelly te telefonou e te convidou para a porcaria da festa dela. E agora está achando que pode roubar o meu namorado.

Eu botei as mãos nas cadeiras:

- Ele não é mais seu namorado, lembra, Lauren? Ele acabou com você. E é por isto que você está morta. Você estourou os miolos na frente da mãe dele.

Lauren arregalou os olhos.

- Cala a boca - disse.

- Você estourou os miolos na frente da mãe dele porque era burra demais para entender que nenhum garoto, nem mesmo o Bryce Martinson, merece que a gente morra por ele. - Eu passei por ela, caminhando em direção a uma das galerias de cascalho que cortavam os jardins. Eu não queria reconhecer, nem para mim mesma, mas estava fi cando meio nervosa de ficar ali naquela galeria coberta depois do que acontecera ao Bryce. - Você deve ter fica do com muita raiva quando se deu conta do que havia feito. Você se matou. E por uma coisa tão boba. Por causa de um cara.

- Cala a boca! - Dessa vez ela não estava só falando, estava já gritando, tão alto que precisou cerrar os punhos, fechar os olhos e encolher os ombros. Gritou tão alto que meus ouvidos ficaram ressoando um bom tempo. Mas não veio ninguém correndo da reitoria, onde eu vira algumas luzes acesas. Os pombos que eu ouvira arrulhando no beiral da galeria não emitiam um único som desde que a Lauren aparecera, e os grilos haviam tratado de adiar o resto de sua serenata.

As pessoas não ouvem fantasmas - bem, não pelo menos a maioria das pessoas -, mas o mesmo não se pode dizer dos animais e mesmo dos insetos. Eles são hipersensíveis a qualquer presença paranormal. Por causa do Edward, o Max, o cachorro dos Ackman, nem chega perto do meu quarto.

Não precisa gritar assim - disse eu. - Ninguém mais pode te ouvir além de mim.

Grito quanto quiser - berrou ela, e começou a gritar mesmo.

Bocejando, fui sentar-me num dos bancos de madeira junto à estátua do padre Serra. Percebi então que havia uma placa no pedestal. Graças aos refletores e à luz da lua, eu podia perfeitamente ler a inscrição.

Ao venerável Padre Junipero Serra, 1713-1734 - dizia a pla ca. - Seu comportamento exemplar e sua abnegação foram um exemplo para todos que o conheceram e receberam seus ensina mentos.

Hmm... Eu ia ter de olhar abnegação no dicionário quan do voltasse para casa. Fiquei me perguntando se era a mes ma coisa que autoflagelação, algo pelo que Serra também era conhecido.

Você está me ouvindo? - gritava Lauren. Eu olhei para ela.

Sabe o que significa abnegação? - perguntei.

Ela parou de gritar e ficou olhando para mim. Depois deu uns passos adiante, com a expressão lívida de raiva.

- Escuta aqui, sua vaca - foi dizendo, parando de caminhar quando estava já quase grudada em mim. - Quero que você simplesmente desapareça, está entendendo? Quero que desapareça desse colégio. Este armário é meu! A Kelly é a minha melhor amiga. E o Bryce é o meu namorado! Vê se trata de desaparecer, de voltar para o lugar de onde veio. Estava tudo muito bem aqui antes de você chegar... Eu tive de interromper.

- Sinto muito, Lauren, mas as coisas não estavam nada bem antes de eu chegar aqui. E sabe por que eu sei disso? Porque você está morta. Entendeu? Você está morta. Os mor tos não têm armários, nem amigas, nem namorados. E sabe por quê? Porque estão mortos.

Parecia que a Lauren ia começar a berrar de novo, mas eu me adiantei, dizendo com toda suavidade e clareza:

Eu sei que você cometeu um erro. Você cometeu um erro terrível, horrível mesmo...

Não fui eu que cometi o erro - atalhou ela, cortante. - Foi o Bryce que cometeu o erro. Foi ele que rompeu comigo.

Eu respondi:

Tudo bem, não era desse erro que eu estava falando. Estava me referindo ao fato de você dar um tiro na cabeça porque um boboca de um garoto acabou com você...

Se acha que ele é tão imbecil assim - disse ela, com uma expressão de zombaria - por que vai sair com ele no sábado? Isso mesmo. Eu ouvi ele te convidando. Aquele desgraçado. Ele provavelmente não foi fiel nem durante um dia enquanto a gente estava saindo.

Sensacional - disse eu. - Mais um motivo para você se matar por causa dele...

Eu vi que havia lágrimas se acumulando por baixo das pestanas dela.

Eu o amava - suspirou ela, - Se não pudesse tê-lo para mim, eu não queria viver.

E agora que você está morta fica achando que ele devia ir ao seu encontro, não é mesmo? - perguntei, já cansada.

Não gosto deste lugar - disse ela mansamente. - Nin guém me vê. Só você e o padre Dominic. Eu me sinto tão sozinha...

OK. É compreensível. Mas, Lauren, mesmo que você consiga matá-lo, ele provavelmente não vai gostar muito de você por ter feito isto.

Eu sei como fazer para que ele goste de mim - disse ela, confiante. - Afinal, seremos só eu e ele. Ele vai ter de gostar de mim.

Eu balancei a cabeça:

Não, Lauren, não funciona assim, Ela olhou bem fixo para mim:

Que quer dizer?

Se você matar o Bryce, não há a menor garantia de que ele acabe ficando com você, O que acontece com as pes soas depois que morrem... bem, eu não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que é diferente para cada pessoa. Se você matar o Bryce, ele vai mesmo para onde tem de ir. Céu, inferno, a próxima vida - não sei ao certo. Mas sei que ele não vai se juntar a você. Não funciona assim,

Mas... - e ela parecia furiosa. - Não é justo!

Muita coisa não é justa, Lauren. Não é justo, por exem plo, que você tenha de sofrer por toda a eternidade por causa de um erro que cometeu no calor da hora. Tenho certeza de que se você soubesse como era estar morta, não teria se matado. Mas não tem de ser assim, Lauren.

Ela ficou olhando para mim. As lágrimas pareciam con geladas, como pedacinhos de gelo.

Não tem mesmo?... - fez ela.

Não. Não tem.

Você quer dizer... está querendo dizer que eu posso voltar?

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

Pode sim. Você pode começar de novo. Ela fungou.

Como? Eu respondi:

Só precisa tomar a decisão.

Uma sombra passou em seu lindo rostinho.

- Mas eu já decidi que é isto que eu quero. Só o que eu que ro desde... desde que aconteceu... é ter minha vida de volta.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Não, Lauren - disse então. - Você não entendeu o que eu estou dizendo. Você nunca vai ter de volta a sua vida, a sua velha vida. Mas pode começar uma outra. E ela só poderá ser melhor do que isto, do que ficar por aí para sempre sozi nha, vagando enfurecida, machucando as pessoas...

Ela gritou:

- Você disse que eu poderia ter minha vida de volta! Naquele instante eu me dei conta de que ela estava per dida.

- Eu não estava querendo dizer a sua antiga vida. Quis dizer uma vida...

Mas já era tarde demais. Ela estava surtando.

Agora eu estava entendendo por que os pais do Bryce o haviam mandado para Antígua. E até eu gostaria de estar lá - ou em qualquer outro lugar, desde que fosse longe da ira daquela garota.

Você disse - gritava ela -, você disse que eu podia ter de volta a minha vida! Você mentiu para mim!

Lauren, eu não menti! Só estava querendo dizer que a sua vida... bem, a sua vida acabou. Lauren, você mesma acabou com ela. Eu sei que é uma droga, mas, puxa, você devia ter pensado nisso.

Ela me interrompeu com um gemido meio... sobrena tural, claro.

Não vou permitir... Não vou deixar você tomar a mi nha vida! - berrou.

Lauren, eu já lhe disse, não estou tentando tirar a sua vida. Eu tenho a minha própria vida. Não preciso da sua...

Com os grilos e os pássaros calados, o som da água borbulhando na fonte a poucos passos dali era o único ruído no pátio - à parte os gritos da Lauren, claro. Mas de repen te o som da água ficou estranho. Parecia que havia alguma coisa estalando. Olhei na direção da fonte e vi que estava saindo uma fumaça. Eu não teria estranhado tanto - afi nal, estava bem frio, e a temperatura da água podia estar mais quente que a do ar - se não tivesse visto uma enorme bolha rebentar de repente na superfície da água.

Foi aí que me dei conta. Ela estava fazendo a água fer ver. Estava fervendo a água com a força da sua fúria.

Lauren - disse eu, sentada no banco. - Lauren, ouça me. Você precisa se acalmar. Não podemos conversar com você assim...

Você... você disse... - e eu via com alarme que seus olhos estavam revirando para trás. - Que eu... que eu podia... começar de novo!

Tudo bem. Estava na hora de fazer alguma coisa. Eu não precisava ficar ali sentada naquele banco se era para ser sacudida com tanta força que quase fui jogada ao chão. Deu para sacar que era a hora de me levantar.

E foi o que fiz, bem depressa. Bem rápido, para não ser atingida pelo banco. Tão rápido que a Lauren nem teria chance de perceber que eu ia derrubá-la com uma direita bem no queixo.

Para minha surpresa, no entanto, ela nem pareceu sen tir nada. Estava em outra. Em outra muito diferente. O mur ro não teve o menor efeito - só serviu para me deixar os dedos doendo. E é claro que pareceu deixá-la ainda mais furiosa, o que sempre ajuda quando estamos lidando com uma pessoa perturbada demais.

- Você vai se arrepender disto - proferiu ela numa voz cavernosa que não tinha nada a ver com seus gritinhos de líder da torcida.

De repente a água da fonte chegou ao ponto de ebulição, projetando ondas enormes para o lado de fora. Os jatos, que normalmente iam a uma altura de apenas um metro e pouco, de repente começaram a subir a até três, seis me tros, caindo de volta num verdadeiro caldeirão borbulhante e fervente. Todos os pássaros saíram voando das árvores ao mesmo tempo, formando momentaneamente uma nuvem que bloqueou a luz do luar.

Eu estava com uma estranha sensação de que a Lauren estava falando sério. Pior ainda, tinha a sensação de que ela seria mesmo capaz. Não precisaria nem levantar um dedinho.

O que foi confirmado quando de repente a cabeça de Junipero Serra foi brutalmente arrancada do corpo da está tua. Exatamente. Simplesmente saltou longe, como se aque la sólida peça de bronze fosse na verdade de confeito. E sem o menor barulho. Por alguns instantes, ela ficou flutuando no ar, com sua expressão de suave compaixão transforma da, do estranho ângulo no qual pendia sobre o meu rosto, numa careta demoníaca. E, de repente, enquanto eu esta va ali completamente paralisada, vendo as luzes se refle tirem na bola de metal, ela caiu... e mergulhou na minha direção, zunindo tão depressa na noite que parecia até um cometa ou...

Eu nem tive tempo de pensar com que mais aquilo se parecia, pois uma fração de segundo depois uma coisa dura atingiu o meu estômago e me projetou no chão, onde eu fiquei, olhando para o céu estrelado. Que estava lindo. A noite estava tão escura, e as estrelas, tão frias e distantes, piscando...

- Levante-se - disse asperamente uma voz de homem no meu ouvido. - Pensei que você era boa nisso!

Alguma coisa explodiu no chão a menos de um palmo da minha bochecha. Virei o rosto e vi a cabeça de Junipero Serra rindo grotescamente para mim.

Quando vi, o Edward estava tentando me botar de pé e me empurrando na direção da galeria.


	11. AVISO

Ola pessoal..

Boa tarde...

Não irei postar um capitulo desta historia hoje, simplesmente vou retificar um delito que cometi e que uma pessoa muito gentilmente me falou...

Essa história, A Mediadora, não me pertence, e os devidos créditos são da autora da historia Meg Cabot, minha inspiração para varias historias de minha autoria, e os personagens são da Tia Steph, eu simplesmente faço a adaptação do livro.

Fica aqui o meu pedido de desculpas a todas aquelas pessoas que leram a fic e perceberam o meu grave erro, isso não ira acontecer novamente...

Att.

Hithiara


End file.
